Heat of the Moment
by CuteArtsyDoll
Summary: It started out as just a practical joke. It was all fun and games. Something for them to laugh about and recuperate from afterwards. But, being in the wrong place at the wrong time caused things to gradually develop into something that was out of control. And now, the practical joke ruined someone's life. Or maybe it made it better? Smut/Lemons NorIce. RomNor. Multiple pairings! ;)
1. Chapter 1

Heat of the Moment

Chapter One

Disclaimer: Hetalia and the characters belong to Hidekazu Himaruya.

Collaboration between CuteArtsyDoll and WolfTooth.

Enjoy! Takk!

* * *

><p>"How long has it been since you went to a mixed gender stripper bar?" Mathias asked his old-time friend, Lars, as he pulled into the parking lot of a local pretentious strip club. The older male released a gruff chuckle, pulling out his long pipe, stuffing it with some weed and flicked a flame at the bottom of the cup. He inhaled the marijuana, exhaled, and smiled as the drug took its effect.<p>

"It's been quite some time, but I don't mind picking up a nice one-night stand." Mathias laughed obnoxiously, pushing the car door open, "Same here. I don't care if it's a girl or a good looking guy." Both men laughed as they swaggered towards the entrance of the club. Pushing their way through the double doors, a tall male at the counter to the left requested to verify their age.

The flamboyant lights were flashing through the semi darkened room and the place was playing exotic music. The dancers were on stage, both female and male, dancing in the most provocative ways. The two men watched the strippers dance clad in little to nothing. It was an arousing sight. Turning away, Mathias smirked widely at the sight of a handsome blonde in the distance sitting close to another strawberry blonde. He decided to make his way over to the light blonde haired man and settled in the seat next to him.

"Hey there," Mathias started off with a smooth voice, combing his fingers through his messy styled hair, "My name is Mathias. What's yours?" Vlad directed his attention to the man next to his boyfriend and glared out of jealousy. Lukas glanced away from the mysterious attractive man and muttered, "None of your business." Mathias' smug expression switched to a bewildered one at the reluctance of the beauty turning away from him. Vlad hardened his eyes, "Hey, don't flirt with _my_ boyfriend." Mathias could care less if the blonde was already taken. Honestly, he wanted him all for himself and he was determined to reach that goal.

Meanwhile, Lars inhaled the substance from his pipe and surveyed the surroundings. He spotted a young adult with ashen blonde hair sitting alone, sulking to himself. With curiosity already piqued, he sauntered over to the male and causally stood next to him.

The young man looked up at Lars. "Can I help you?" He asked. Lars raised an eyebrow, "You look lonely, care for some company?" The man shrugged, "Whatever." Lars took that as a yes and sat down beside him. "Name's Lars. You?" The young man didn't bother to look at him, "Emil." Lars nodded, "Nice name. What's bothering you, Emil? You seem tense. You should relax more." Emil pointed towards the table where Lukas was sitting in between Vlad and Mathias, who were currently staring one another down. "My brother forced me to come here for a good time. Instead he ran off with his boyfriend and told me o leave him alone while they partied it up at the table over there."

"Hmmm, that sounds like a real bummer." Emil huffed out something under his breath along the lines of, "I wish they would leave my brother alone." Lars caught a glimpse of his buddy flirting shamelessly with Emil's brother. Mathias was the type that, once determined to attain something, he would eventually score. "Are you jealous?" This question made Emil's blood boil. "What is this? Twenty one questions?" Chuckling as he inhale the weed in his pipe, he swung an arm around the young man's shoulders. "I don't know you, but you seem like you envy something or perhaps, _someone_?"

Emil shoved him off, "You're right. You don't know me. Especially if you're implying that I'm jealous." Lars shrugged, "There's no denying it, you're jealous of someone, but it's who you're jealous of that's the question." Emil rolled his eyes, "What are you smoking anyways?" Lars offered the pipe to him, "Weed. Want a hit?" Emil scrunched up his nose, "I knew that scent was familiar. No thanks." Lars rolled his shoulders, "I won't offer again." Emil snorted, "Good."

Vlad had enough of Mathias' relentless flirting and pulled the uncomfortable Norwegian closer to him to convey his message. "Go mess with someone else!" Lukas flinched at the tone of voice that Vlad used to threatened Mathias.

Emil crossed his arms, pouting as he watched Lukas' facial expression contorted into one of discomfort. Lars studied Emil's nonverbal actions of contempt. "Go and save him." His voice was mocking, which was something Emil despised the most. Without a single word, Emil departed from the seat he was sitting at and stormed over to the table where the three older men were occupying.

The three men looked over at him. "Hello Emil," Lukas said, trying to push away from his currently-clingy boyfriend. All of the attention he was receiving was making him extremely uncomfortable. Mathias looked him up and down, "What do ya want kid?" Lukas frowned and slapped Mathias' arm. "Don't talk to my brother like that."

Emil ignored what Lukas said and stared at Mathias, "Leave him alone." He looked over at Vlad who had a smug look on his face, an arm still attached to Lukas. "You too. Can't you see he's uncomfortable?" Mathias stood up to face Emil, "Why should I leave him alone, kid? You aren't the boss of me or him."  
>Lars was watching the entire exchange, and walked over there to act as buffer, so that his over-zealous friend didn't do anything too stupid.<p>

"He's my brother. Mine and I suggest you," he pointed at Vlad, "get your hands off of him. And you," he glared up at Mathias, who stood four inches taller, "get out of my sight!" He could careless if he just upset everyone. Vlad tightened his hold, knowing that it would bother the young man to no extent. Emil noticed this with a scowl and ignored Mathias as he hurried over to physically removed the couple from each other. "Get away from him, Vlad!" Lars watched, noticing that the young adult was in fact jealous. He was envious of the relationship between the couple. Humming to himself, he refilled the pipe, fired it up, inhaled another dosage of weed and sighed out happily. Things were starting to get interesting. Mathias watched with widened eyes as the ashen blonde was shoved to the ground with the strawberry blonde adult straddling him on the grimy floor. It was so busy in the club that nobody seemed to turn their attention to the inevitable fight. Lukas panicked, frantically trying to push his boyfriend off of his little brother.

"Cut it out! Both of you!" Lukas was irritated, both of them were acting ridiculous. Vlad listened to his boyfriend, stepping back with an irritated growl at the younger brother. Lukas shook his head, "What's gotten into you Emil?" The Icelander frowned, "They were getting too close to you." He motioned to Vlad and Mathias. Vlad rolled his eyes, "I'm his boyfriend Emil. I think you forget this sometimes." Lukas snapped his eyes to his boyfriend, "Shush you." He turned back to Emil, "Thanks for looking out for me. But that's no reason to go picking fights."  
>Lars was disappointed that the fight had been broken apart before it really happened. He had been looking forward to watching a good fight.<p>

Lukas outstretched his arm to offer Emil a hand to assist him with standing up to his feet. Vlad narrowed his eyes at the younger male, who purposely pressed against his boyfriend in a less than appropriate fashion. "Emil, stop." Norway warned his protective brother, pushing him away for the time being. Mathias shoved past Vlad, making his way over to separate the siblings and snatch Lukas away from the group. Emil hurried after them into the crowd of people and leaped onto Mathias' back. Just as he struggled to hold on, Mathias flung him off like a gnat. Lukas whirled out of his grasp, knocking into a stripper by accident, and rushed over to check on his brother, who was lying limp on the ground. "He's unconscious!" Lukas started to panic, but his voice mixed in with the deafening music. Mathias huffed out, annoyed that Lukas was more focused in on his pest of a brother and not following him out onto the dance floor.

Lukas scooped up his brother, and started to fan him. No one was paying attention to the two of them, which irritated Lukas even more than he already was. Mathias came over and tried to pull him away. Lukas yanked away his arm, "Can't you tell he's hurt? Get help you useless idiot!" Mathias was getting frustrated, he never had this much trouble getting into someone's pants. Lars saw Emil lying on the floor and went over to offer any assistance. He helped Lukas move his younger brother to a chair instead of the club's dirty floor. Vlad walked over to them and asked what happened. Lukas smacked his chest with the back of his hand, "Maybe if you hadn't been too busy pouting you would have seen. Go get us a glass of water or something for him." Vlad nodded and left Lukas to keep fanning his brother, wondering if he should be seriously worried or not.

The stuffy air made it difficult to breathe as Emil sensed a cold glass of water press against his chapped lips. Mumbled words of "I think he's waking up!" were heard from above. Emil placed his hand over the hand that was holding the cup against his mouth. Leaning against Lukas' body for additional support, he gulped the chilled water greedily. Lukas petted his head softly, wrapping an arm around his brother after he breathed out from drinking it nonstop. "I was worried," Lukas admitted softly, "what's going on with you?" Emil refused to confide in his brother while his boyfriend was around.

"I'm ready to go home." Emil stated. He was getting a headache and he was kind of dizzy. Lukas nodded, "Yeah. I'm ready too." His nerves were frazzled from Emil's fall and he was tired of getting fought over.  
>Lukas helped Emil up and called Vlad over to assist him. He did so grumpily; he was still irked that the younger adult had been acting like such a pest. Before they left, Mathias came up to Lukas and passed him a napkin. He might not get any love from Lukas tonight, but he'd be damned if he didn't keep trying. Lukas was fine and Mathias wanted him. "My number... Call me if you're wanting some fun." Lukas rolled his eyes, "Come up with a better pick up line than that. Idiot."<p>

"Heh," Mathias smirked, turning to face his friend, "Lars!" The stoned Dutchman strolled over to the duet while Vlad helped stabilize Emil outside of the club and on their way to the car. "Nice show you pulled back there. Stop being so jealous." The young adult glared, shoving Vlad away from him and crashing to the cement from a loss of balance and dizziness. "You act so helpless just to get your brother's undivided attention."

Lukas rolled his eyes, why did he get stuck with a bunch of idiots for family and lovers. They were headache-inducing sometimes. Lukas helped Emil into the back seat and then Vlad into the front. Lukas hadn't been drinking, he rarely drank, so he was the one driving.

They made it back to their place and again, Lukas was the one stuck heaving them out of the car. Emil was still awake, complaining about his head hurting. "Once we get you inside you can put an ice pack on it or something." Lukas helped Emil up to the house, leaving Vlad, who had passed out on the drive over, in the car.  
>Lukas fiddled with his keys and finally got the door open, ushering his brother inside. He helped him lie on the couch, and then went to the kitchen to get an ice pack for him. He returned with it and handed it to him. "Here, put this on your head where it hurts. I'm gonna go get Vlad." Emil reached out and grabbed Lukas' arm, "Wait."<p>

His breath hitched in surprise when Emil pulled him down towards him. "Emil, what are you doing?" His voice trembled, leaning in more from his little brother's unyielding pull on his arm. "Don't worry about him. Just worry about me." Without any other words that could have been exchanged, Emil struggled to bring their faces closer and managed to brush their lips together. Lukas retracted instantly with a baffled expression. "What the hell, Emil!" The younger adult diverted his attention somewhere else, "Sorry. I thought I could just..." Grumbling softly, Lukas brought them closer and out of anger, he whispered centimeters away from his lips, "If you think that we could be anything more than brothers, think again." After he said that to the upset twenty year old, he trudged out of the room and set off to help bring his snoozing, drunk boyfriend inside. Emil stared down at his hand, button lip trembling at the heartache.

Lukas came back inside, steadying Vlad with his whole body. He was awake, but only barely, threatening to stumble over at any time. "You're really heavy Vlad, maybe you should lose some weight." Lukas grumbled this under his breath, Vlad wasn't overweight or anything at all, he had some muscle, not much, but he was just being a dead weight right now.

Lukas helped him to the bedroom that the two of them shared most of the time, making sure he got into the bed before taking off his partner's shoes. He didn't want his dirty shoes in their clean bed.  
>Lukas was confused about Emil's actions, he didn't understand his younger brother sometimes. He went in the living room to check on him, Emil was fast asleep. Lukas grabbed a blanket from the other room and came back to drape it over him. He pushed Emil's bangs from his forehead. Lukas kissed his fingers and pressed them on his brother's forehead. "Sleep well." He mumbled before going back to his bedroom. He was exhausted.<p>

Yawning and blinking his tired eyes closed, he dragged his feet into Emil's bedroom, since he didn't want to breathe in the putrid scent of alcohol that lingered on Vlad's body. He stripped off his clothing down to only his boxers and snuggled under his younger brother's sky blue puffin printed blanket. For some uncanny reason, the fragrance tranquilized his nerves.

Emil woke up feeling better compared to last night. He was first to rise and rolled off of the couch with the blanket wrapped tightly around his body. Automatically venturing to his bedroom, he stepped through the threshold and faltered in his tracks. There, on his bed under his blankets, was his brother. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but he was secretly infatuated with him. Hesitantly, he tip toed over to the edge of the bed, lifted up the heated blanket, and crawled in to spoon himself against Lukas' body. Unconsciously, Lukas draped an arm over Emil's slender waist and brought him closer.

Emil reveled in the small gesture. Even if Lukas was fast asleep and not in control of his actions. It still felt nice. Actually, it felt great being held by the one he longed for. He desperately wished to kick Vlad out of the picture. He knew it would be impossible. They were so head over heels for one another that Emil was surprised and relieved that Lukas didn't have a ring on his finger.  
>He nuzzled into his brother, inhaling the scent that he had. It was comforting and made him quickly fall back asleep again.<p>

Slowly waking up, Lukas noticed something was different. "Emil?" He mumbled with obvious sleep in his voice. He watched as the said adult snuggled closer to his exposed chest. "Five more minutes..." Emil breathed out sluggishly. "No, this is inappropriate and you know it."

"Who cares..." Emil mumbled, trying hard to make his brother stay put. Lukas peeled him off and got up, "I care. And you should too. You're not a little kid anymore. Isn't that what you're always telling me?" Lukas picked up his clothes from the floor to put in the laundry. He walked to the bathroom, intent on taking a shower. He walked in and closed the door, locking it. He turned on the water and was waiting for it to get hot. Knocks sounded from the door, "Who is it?" Lukas asked. "It's me. Can I come in?" Lukas sighed at hearing Vlad's gruff Eastern European accent. He unlocked the door and allowed his boyfriend to come into the already-cramped bathroom with him. He smiled down at his practically naked boyfriend. "How about you and I save some money on our water bill today?"  
>Emil had been in the hallway, headed to the kitchen for breakfast when he saw Vlad enter the bathroom where his brother was. He felt a surge of envy course through him. He wanted to be the one in there with Lukas. He huffed, shook it off and went to brew him a cup of coffee.<p>

For the rest of the morning, Emil continued to send glares in Vlad's direction. "Do you have a glaring problem?" Vlad asked with heavy sarcasm in his tone. Emil mouthed the words, "Fuck you." Vlad simply laughed at Emil's immaturity and waltzed over to kiss Lukas on his lips.

Lukas wasn't amused by either of their actions. "You're both being ridiculously immature." He continued to sit and sip at his coffee, contemplating what he would do with his day. Vlad was sitting close to Lukas, arm wrapped tightly around him. He was mainly doing it to irritate the younger brother. Throughly enjoying the amusement of how he was responding.  
>"Why don't you go out and get a date?" Vlad asked Emil. "Instead of getting angry as us for being together. Why don't you go find some nice guy or whatever?" He wanted to add more, something along the lines of, 'Maybe they could pull the stick out of your ass and replace it with something else.' He didn't though, Lukas would have slapped him for sure.<p>

Any words that Emil thought about saying to Vlad caught up in his throat and he slumped over in defeat. Lukas raised an eyebrow at the thought of his younger brother dating another man. A man who might harm him. He would not risk that. Emil would remain single and untouched until he was forty if he had complete authority over him. "Shut up," Emil spouted out as a last resort to offend the Romanian, "you have no right to order me around." Vlad snickered rudely, "I'm not ordering you around. I'm giving you advice. If anything, I'm helping you out." Lukas sighed out over his coffee, "Emil isn't allowed to date." Vlad was taken back at his boyfriend's statement, "Wait, what? The boy is twenty years old." Lukas agreed with Vlad's claim, "Yes, I know, but guys are just interested in sex. I think he should at least wait until he's… forty." Laughter tumbled out of Vlad's mouth, glancing over at the blushing young adult across the table. Huffing out, he shoved himself away from the table and hurried out of the kitchen in a fit of absolute rage. "How dare they condescend me!" He wanted to feed Vlad's gleeful yet mischievous face with a fist.

Back in the kitchen, Vlad and Lukas discussed their favorite topic. Black Magic. A notion occurred to Vlad as they talked about magic that could change someone in a drastic way. Although Lukas laughed about it in a joking manner, Vlad was actually serious under his chuckles. He had a trick up his sleeve that would hopefully ruin a certain someone's life for an exceptional amount of time.

Emil was back in his bedroom, kicking some of the stuff he had on his floor. He was mad at Vlad for laughing at him. And he was mad at Lukas. Him stating that he couldn't date until he was forty really ticked him off, even if it had just been out of jest. He really wish he could find someone to go out with. Going out with someone could help him get over the consuming crush he had on his older brother.  
>He clicked through his contacts on his phone before giving up, he hadn't stayed in touch with anyone after high school and he wasn't interested in stirring anything up just to prove a point to his brother and boyfriend.<br>He walked back out into the kitchen, wanting to say some words to the duo, but they were nowhere to be seen. He glanced back down the hall at his brother's bedroom. The door was shut, meaning that they had gone in there.

Assuming that they were probably having sex, he decided to interrupt them anyways. He twisted the doorknob, smiling that it was left unlocked, and pushed it open to watch them muttering foreign spells in a different language. There were candles lit in a circle around the couple as Vlad read the spell out of a dusty leather covered book. Coughing offensively at the doorway, Vlad paused in his spell at the wrong part and gasped with wide eyes after whispering, "Emil..." He conjured the adverse spell in Emil's name simply for revenge. Lukas glanced up, unaware of the spell that his boyfriend was actually casting upon his little brother. Crying out in agony, Emil faltered in his actions and crumbled to his knees as he clutched at his growing chest beneath his shirt. Wheezing harshly, he curled up into a ball on the ground as his hair started to rapidly grow and his genitals to gradually disappear and transform into the opposite gender's private parts. Vlad mentally slapped himself for stopping in the midst of the spell, because the ending was supposed to force Emil to be a beautiful woman yet never have any man in her life and remain a virgin forever. Now, the spell was different from the original intention and, unfortunately for his revenge, Emil could attract practically anyone she desired.

"Ah! Help me! What did you do to me?" Emil screeched in a feminine voice that never belonged to him before. The shirt was becoming too tight for comfort as well as the pants that became slightly fitted where his hips were located.

Lukas jumped up, not knowing what was happening. He rushed over to his brother, well, maybe not brother anymore. "What are you casting on him?" Lukas looked down at Emil. Emil was currently clutching his chest, the pain of the change starting to fade. Vlad turned to them, "He wasn't supposed to interrupt!" Vlad bit his thumbnail. Not only was his spell messed up completely, he had no idea what the counter spell was. And something like this would take months to figure out. And that's if he devoted all of his and Lukas' magical energy on working on it.  
>Emil's eyes flared with anger as he groped his new body. "I'm a fucking chick!" Lukas examined him, yeah, Emil was no longer a guy. He was a pretty girl, a really pretty girl. Lukas and Vlad caught themselves staring. But a disgruntled noise from Emil made them snap out of it.<p>

"Stop staring at me!" She cried out sharply, twisting away from their prying eyes, and lifted her new body off of the floor. Stumbling out with a hand against the wall for support, she started to feel an increase in her emotional side. "Stupid Vlad! I hate him," she muttered the last part and escaped into the safety of her own bedroom. Quickly disrobing the extremely fitted white shirt, she experimentally groped the mounds of flesh on her chest. Whimpering out of anxiety and restlessness, she rummaged through her drawers for the largest shirt that she owned. Frowning at the fact that it was fairly transparent, she snatched a throw blanket from her bed and wrapped it securely around her upper half. Completely astounded by this transformation, she started to sob loudly. How could someone be so spiteful to go to such lengths of revenge?

Lukas turned on Vlad, "Are you crazy?" He asked, "What were you thinking?" The Romanian sorcerer frowned, "It was just going to be a fun joke, something reversible at any time or at least would fade with time. He interrupted me and it messed up!" Lukas groaned loudly, "And let me guess. There's no counter spell." Vlad nodded, "Yeah, you're right." Lukas turned away, "I can not believe this. You know how moody Emil is to begin with. Now he's going to be even worse!"

Lukas huffed out in aggravation, stood up from the floor, and heard the deafening cries of despair. "I'll go check on him. Wait here. I think you're the last person he would want to see." Vlad frowned at how hostile his boyfriend was behaving. "Sorry..." The Romanian mumbled under his breath, watching as the blonde stepped out of the bedroom.

Lukas knocked on the door, "Emil...?" A shrill cry was his answer, "Go away! Leave me alone!" Lukas sighed, "Emil, let me in."  
>"No." Emil growled, "You've ruined my life beyond comprehension!" Lukas heard something that sounded like a shoe hit the door. He refused to give up though and continued to be persistent.<br>Vlad cleaned up their spell casting mess, grumbling the entire time. His boyfriend was mad at him and now they had moody girl on their hands.  
>Emil finally opened up, just enough for Lukas to slip inside. He sat down on Emil's bed with her and wiped her damp face. "Don't touch me." She cried out. Lukas retracted his hand. "It'll be alright Em." He didn't know what to say to her, there wasn't much he could do.<p>

Heaving out an unstable sob, Emil placed her hands on her breasts with a grimace, "I feel like I'll need support." Lukas misunderstood Emil, not looking at her and then turning to say, "I could support you." Jumping back some, Emil blushed with tears continuing to roll down her pink-tinted cheeks, "Lukas!" He noticed Emil cupping her chest and mouthed an "oh" with wide eyes. "N-No! Not like that!" He sputtered out, his eyes glued to her nicely rounded chest.

Utterly embarrassed at his mistake, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "We might want to go shopping." Lukas honestly disliked shopping, but he offered to support his little brother- his little sister with her new lifestyle. Emil nodded, climbing off of the bed and dropped the blanket to show herself to Lukas in complete shame.

Lukas turned away, not ashamed of his sister, but out of embarrassment. "I'll go get you a-a shirt." Lukas wasn't much bigger than Emil, but he was bigger nonetheless. He departed from the room, his face the color of an apple and darted into his room. Vlad looked up at him, "What's up?" He was being cautious around his boyfriend. Lukas let out a shaky sigh, "I'm going to take him...er, her shopping. Emil was seriously in need of some clothes." Vlad nodded, "Probably for the best." He wanted to see if he could tag along, but as Lukas said earlier, Emil might not be completely thrilled to see him.  
>Lukas dug an old hoodie out of his closet. It was big on him, so it would be way too big on her. He gave Vlad a short kiss, "I guess we'll be back." His boyfriend nodded, smiling softly that Lukas actually kissed him. "Good luck Lukie." Lukas rolled his eyes at the nickname, "Thanks."<p>

He went back into Emil's bedroom and handed her the hoodie. "Here." Emil took it and pulled it on, it covered her unsupported body nicely. "Okay." She mumbled, "Can we go now?" Lukas nodded, "Yeah, let's leave..."

They went to the nearest shopping center. Their drive over was quiet and tense, neither of them wanting to clear the air. The two of them walked in together, Emil's face red and buried into the hoodie Lukas gave her. She felt uncomfortable; things had changed within her, about her, and she just wanted it to feel normal.

The first place they stopped was a lady's underwear store. Lukas looked at it, "Well, here we are." He motioned for her to go on inside and she shook her head, "Absolutely not, I'm not going in there!" Lukas shook his head, "I can't do it for you." Emil's face started to redden. She might be physically female, but for the first twenty years of her life she was in fact a male, and would rather be male than female. "At least come in with me. Please." Lukas pursed his lips, "Fine."

He allowed Emil to pull him in there. They were greeted by a cheerful young woman, "Hi, how can I help you?" Both of the young adults were blushing and neither of them really knew what to say. Emil touched her new chest again and just shrugged, "I think we're fine actually." She squeaked out, overly embarrassed.

* * *

><p>AN: Stay tuned and leave reviews for us, please? :) Follow and Favorite as well! ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Heat of the Moment

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Hetalia and the characters belong to Hidekazu Himaruya.

Enjoy! Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The jubilant girl handed her a basket, "Okay! Well if you need measured or anything, just let me know!" Emil perked up, "Measured? Yeah. I need that." The girl smiled at her, "Oh, well come with me then!" She pulled Emil away, leaving Lukas alone with the underwear displays, looking extremely uncomfortable.<p>

"So, what's your name?" She asked, pulling out a little pink card to write Emil's information on it. "Em." She said simply, she didn't want to say "Emil." That was a little too guy-ish for her. The girl wrote down 'Em' and asked more questions, "So what size do you wear right now?" Emil shrugged, "Well, I...um..." She didn't know what to say. Was she just supposed to come out and say she didn't own a bra? That would be eyebrow raising since she was twenty years old. The girl gave her a knowing look and laughed, making Emil blush. She went to a cabinet and pulled out a small tape measure and a t-shirt, "Here, go in the changing room and put these on and I'll measure you."  
>Emil nodded and did just that, and in a few minutes she was measured and back in her hoodie, holding a little card with her bra size on it. She went back out to Lukas and showed him. He just nodded and said, "Alright, go find some then."<p>

Emil studied the card, which read 34C and rummaged through the selection of bras varying from naughty push up to modest sweetheart bras. Lukas traveled over to where she was picking out a lacy red push up bra with black hearts. "Absolutely not. I don't want any man to stare at you." Emil hardened her eyes, pouted furiously, and slammed the bra down on the shelf. "Wear one of those instead," Lukas pointed at the more modest nude colored bras with a light amount of push up.

Emil rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She grabbed one of the ones Lukas was pointing to and said, "Alright let's go." Lukas stopped her, "Wait, shouldn't you try it on first?" Emil frowned, "No, why?" Lukas shrugged, "Well, I think you make sure it fits." Emil rolled her eyes, "Okay fine." She went to a lady to ask her for a room. Emil took off the hoodie and struggled to put the strange contraption on. She finally succeeded and he was about to take it off when she heard Lukas call out, "I want to see it first."

Emil shook her head, "Absolutely not!" Her brother was weird. "I'm not paying for them unless I know they fit." Emil rolled her eyes and grabbed the try-on shirt to slip on so that she didn't have to put on the hoodie. She looked at it; it was super thin and transparent. "So embarrassing," she mumbled under her breath.  
>She stepped out and looked at her brother. Lukas looked at her and had a light blush form across his cheeks as he examined her and what she had on. "Looks nice. Not with that shirt though." Emil rolled her eyes, "Whatever Lukas." She quickly changed back into the hoodie, "Can we leave this store now?" Lukas shook his head, "You got the top part, what about the bottoms?"<p>

Emil frowned, "Fine. We'll get those too." She was irritated and embarrassed. Normal clothes she was fine with trying on in front of her brother. Underwear? Not so much. She grabbed some random ones, not paying attention to any of the styles or colors. Who cares if they didn't match? She sure didn't. She went back into the room to try them on. And again, Lukas asked to see them. She blatantly refused that, stating that she wasn't coming out wearing just underwear.

"I _need_ to see them," he tried to reason, clutching the doorknob and heard a "_why_?" Rolling his eyes, he sighed out in aggravation. "I need to see if it's appropriate." Emil grumbled, not wanting to show Lukas that she was wear cheeky floral panties that were covered with only white lace on the backside. Quickly slipping into her previous boxers, she unlocked the door and squeezed her eyes shut as he examined her. "Very funny," he tapped his foot impatiently, "Show them to me." Blushing as red as a fresh tomato, she trembled slightly and pulled the boxers down to reveal the panties. After a few seconds, Emil yanked them back up, but her brother shook his head, "No, I need to see the back as well. Turn around."

She stared at him. He wasn't serious right? This was humiliating and just the day before he flipped out when Emil had kissed him. Now he was telling her to show him her underwear. "Whether or not my underwear is appropriate or not is none of your business! No one's gonna see it but me!" She pouted at him, which Lukas found quite cute. He twirled his finger, signaling for her to turn around. She groaned and did so quickly, showing him for a half of a second before pulling the boxers up over them and locking herself in the room again.

Smirking to himself, he set off to choose a selection of his choice. He wasn't the most knowledgeable in the fashion for women's department, but he knew what was modest and what was going to tease the men. He returned to the dressing room with an overflowing handful of panties of all styles and a handful of bras that he deemed appropriate. There were one or two of both that he would allow only in private. Unexpected knocks on the door startled Emil and she watched the door open to register all of the garments in her brother's arms. Sighing out from a mixture of exhaustion and annoyance, she took them from his arms and slammed the door with a roll of the eyes. "You're going to show me every single one of them."

Typically, she would have melted at the thought of Lukas wanting to see her underwear and be alluring all the like. But really? Right now? In the middle of a store? He had issues. She grumbled as she tried on the first pair she had been handed. They were simple, it was a matching set, pink with light pink polka dots and lined with lace. She looked at herself in the mirror, had she been male, she would have found herself definitely irresistible. She modeled the garments for herself, admiring how she looked in them, before more knocks sounded from the door. "Are you ready yet?" She made a face at the door and threw on the provided shirt before opening it. The way he was staring at her made her feel uncomfortable, and out of some instinct she felt the need to pull the shirt down to cover more of her.

"Ooh, well look who's the shy one now?" Lukas teased suddenly, advancing forward to poke her forehead. "Stop poking me!" She huffed out, "Why are you acting so weird?" His response was a shrug and a smirk, loving the idea of pestering his little sister. It was quite amusing. "Get out!" He stuck his tongue out at her sticking her tongue out and backed off for the time being. The next set was something more revealing and stunned her because she recalled Lukas believing in modesty. A silky deep purple thong and matching push up bra was not what she was expecting. Hesitantly stripping down again, she clipped on the bra and pulled up the thong with a grimace. It felt so weird. So exposing. She noticed how the push up created an eyeful of cleavage. "Hey, I'm waiting. Let me see."

Shortly creaking the door open, Emil placed her hand over the cleavage and concealed the panties with the other hand. "Hmmm, I like this one," he managed to twist her around with apparent reluctance from her and studied her backside. Emil ripped away from his hold, blushing relentlessly, "I don't understand..." Before he could reply to that, she shoved him out of the dressing room and clad herself in the next set of matching panties and bras. She felt overwhelmingly humiliated while he felt somewhat aroused. Lukas froze in his spot, thinking to himself, 'What the hell is happening? I have a boyfriend and I'm gay! Why is Emil so damn attractive all of a sudden?' Shaking his head of his muddled mind, he coughed uneasily before knocking on the door, "Don't try to skip over any. Let me see this one."

This was wrong and she knew it. She shouldn't be showing herself in underwear to her brother, no matter how big her crush was on him. She was starting to get a headache from her embarrassment. She opened the door quickly so he could see, just wanting to get it over with. The set she was currently wearing were dark blue and covered in ruffles. He nodded, "Those are my favorite so far."

"Oh my gosh, Lukas. Please, I'm so embarrassed right now. Can't we just go?" He shook his head, denying her pleads and signaled for her to resume modeling the underwear for him. "Ugh!" Emil huffed out with a pout in her rose pink lips. She closed the door behind her, giving Lukas a pleasant view of her butt. He cupped his forehead, starting to feel the blood rush down south. Now he was just torturing himself. Luckily, unlike the other men, he possessed self-control.

Emil tried on the next pair. Blushing at the fact that they were a size too small for her. She opened the door to show him, there was no use fighting it anymore, he wasn't going to stop. He looked and nodded, "That accentuates you well." She looked at him in disbelief, "It's too small!" He nodded, "Exactly." She rolled her eyes and went back inside. There was one set left. "Finally..." She mumbled. It was about time she finished trying on these ridiculous undergarments. This last pair was the worst though. Practically translucent with nothing but lace and bows. She made a disgusted face and changed into them. It was pretty on, but still made her super uncomfortable. She opened the door to show him and he smiled, "Beautiful." She blushed furiously and tried to cover herself up. "That was the last one. I'm ready to leave." He nodded, "Okay. Get them all." She blushed a deeper red, her brother must have an underwear fetish or something.

The woman at the check out gave them a cheeky smile, "Find everything okay?" Emil nodded timidly as Lukas pushed her aside to pay for the undergarments. "This is a cute selection you picked out. You can get a free pair of sexy style pajamas if you buy one more push up bra." Before Emil could reject the offer, Lukas grinned over at Emil and pressed her in the direction of the area that she was pointing at. "Go and pick something out." Luckily there wasn't a line of customers, but that quickly changed and Lukas apologized as he hurried over to help choose out a random outfit. "We don't have all day." Emil grunted softly, annoyed at him for being pushy.

Emil picked the first one she saw and handed it to him, "Here. This one's fine." Lukas wanted her to try it on for him, so that he could make sure it was appropriate. That was his excuse anyways. In reality, he just wanted to see it on her. But, there were still people waiting in line and they had to hurry, so they brought it up and set it on the counter. The girl working the counter quickly rang up their items and packaged them neatly. Lukas paid for them and much to Emil's relief, they had finally left that awful store. She checked the time. Two hours had passed. Two hours she spent in that store trying on undergarments to show her brother. They should have been done by now, but no, she had yet to buy actual clothes.  
>Lukas picked the next store, one with cute frilly dresses and shirts in the windows. Emil didn't want to go in there, she would be fine with some pants and t-shirts. She wasn't supposed to be a girl for long, spells wear off eventually. Right?<p>

"Welcome to Pink Posh!" The cheerful worker greeted them at the door with a face splitting grin.

The siblings nodded at the woman and journeyed over to a selection of clothes that caught Lukas' attention. Emil's jaw dropped in disbelief. There was no way she would try on that outfit in front of her brother. He would have to force her into that outfit. She refused to willingly try it on.

"Really?" She exhaled out in disbelief, watching as her brother plucked a pair of light blue jean shorts that were unreasonably short. "What happened to your speech about modesty?" Her eyes followed his hand rifling through shirts that were frilly and adorable. "I don't know what size you wear, so try them all on. Oh, take off the boxers and put in your new panties." Emil swore she witnessed him wink.

Emil rolled her eyes, "Well we can exclude the larger ones that we know won't fit, and the extra small ones..." She wanted to spend as little time as possible trying on clothes. She was really starting to dislike shopping. Next time she would just go alone, but she was hoping that there wouldn't be a next time for her. She picked the clothes from the racks and took them with her to try on. Lukas followed her, wanting to see what they all looked like when she wore them.  
>Emil sighed out, hanging up the clothes in the room. She dug her hand into one of the bags of undergarments that they had bought previously in the last store and changed into a random pair. She felt better now, not wearing proper undergarments for a girl was really uncomfortable and people had stared at her. Of course, she thought this was because of the way she was dressed. In reality, it was because of how pretty she was. She pulled on the first size of the shorts, they were way too tight. She peeled them off quickly, she was only showing Lukas the ones that actually fit her. She pulled on the next size up, they fit better but were still tight. The next size though was perfect. She left those on and went to the shirts. She took the smallest shirt she had gotten and pulled it on. It fit, but hugged her chest a bit awkwardly. The next size was perfect though. She stepped out to where Lukas was waiting and showed him the clothes, this being a bit less awkward than trying on the underwear.<p>

"Wow," he breathed out, scanning her outfit that consisted of a pair of short light blue shorts paired with a fitted, cotton candy pink, button up low-cut shirt. "Thanks," she mumbled under her breath, twisting away to escape back into the dressing room. Lukas busied himself, searching through the dresses and other articles of clothing. At first, he despised shopping, but when it concerned dressing up his attractive little sister; he enjoyed it. Multiple outfits later and modeling them, Lukas paid for everything and they decided to go back home.

On the drive back to their place, Emil avoided eye contact with Lukas, who stole glances at her when he pulled up to each stoplight.

When they got home, Vlad was sitting on the couch in the living room reading. He looked up from his book when they entered and asked, "Oh, you're back! How was it?" Emil glared at him and flipped him off before disappearing back into her bedroom.

"What's wrong with him, er, I mean her?" Vlad frowned at how disrespectful Emil was behaving. "Just don't bother her right now." Lukas plopped down next to his boyfriend on the couch and relaxed in the arms that automatically circled around him. Vlad was glad that his boyfriend started to return the affection when they brought their faces together to kiss. Vlad deepened the kiss, tilting Lukas' head to the side and forced his tongue past his lips without permission. Once they parted the kiss, Lukas sighed at the realization that he was still attracted to men. However, that belief was immediately crushed when Emil entered the room with one of her new outfits on. Vlad turned his attention nonchalantly to the side, knowing fully well it was the little pest. The moment Emil stood before them, Lukas almost melted at the sight of his sister and Vlad shot up from the couch. "Damn, you look good." Lukas glared at his boyfriend, bolted up from the couch, and pushed him away from Emil.

Emil was blushing at the attention. "...Thanks." She mumbled out. The stares from the two adults in front of her was making her uncomfortable again. She glanced down at her bare feet. That was one thing they had forgotten to get. Shoes. She shrugged and wasn't going to mention it. There was no way she was going shopping with her brother again.

"Oh," Lukas snapped his fingers at the realization that they forgot to buy a pair of shoes. After all, her feet were smaller now that Emil transformed into a female. "We forgot to buy you a pair of shoes..." Emil twirled her fingers in her lengthy, silvery, slightly waved with a cute curl effect at the ends between her two fingers, shifting from one bare foot to the other. "It's fine, really." Lukas shook his head and stood unexpectedly close to her body, "No. We're leaving to get them. Just wear your old sandals and bring a pair of socks with." Vlad determined to tag along this time and reached out to grab Emil's hand on the way out of the house. Lukas grabbed Vlad's hand, not aware that he was desperately trying to capture the hand that belonged to Emil.

Lukas and the other two adults returned to the outdoors mall, located a shoe store, and waltzed inside. Everyone directed their full attention to Emil as she stepped up to the register for assistance. She had a worker measure her foot size and assisted her with selecting a cute pair of shoes. There was a moment when Emil bent over, not realizing how short the shorts were and Vlad squinted at the view with a perverted smile. Lukas noticed his boyfriend staring after he finished looking himself and slapped him with a scowl. "I'm sorry," he whispered, walking away with Lukas to the side of him, "I'm only interested in you, but something about her is making me feel weird." Lukas couldn't believe what he was hearing from his boyfriend.

Lukas opened his mouth to say something along the lines of, "Just leave her alone. She's my sister," before they heard her call out for the two of them. They whipped their heads around to see her getting backed up against the wall by a male employee who was getting a little too close for Lukas' comfort.  
>The two of them quickly walked back to her. "What's going on here?" Lukas asked, obviously agitated. The guy smirked, he looked like a real sleaze. "This little cutie looked lost. Thought I'd help her out."<p>

"It doesn't look like you are helping her out. Get away from her now." Lukas glared at the employee who cautiously walked away to leave them alone. He could easily get fired for that. As much as Lukas wanted to report it to a manager, he didn't feel like making a scene. "Emil, come here." His younger sibling pouted at his demanding voice and found herself attached to his hip with his arm wrapped around her slender waist. "I don't want you out of my sight." Emil scoffed, pulling away from her overprotective brother, "You're not the boss of me!" Vlad appeared next to the moody woman and hushed her since she was attracting too much attention. "Just go and pick out your shoes." The Norwegian was honestly aggravated.

Emil carelessly bent over in front of them. "Stop bending over like that in public, Emil!" Lukas exclaimed after slapping Vlad once more for checking his sister out. He glared at the surrounding men who were ogling her body. She ignored him, searching for the shoes in her size. Without another word, Lukas approached her from behind and grabbed a handful of her pert ass to show her what can happen if she continues this habit.

Emil squawked loudly and turned around. "Excuse me!" She shrieked out with a reddening blush. Everyone was staring at them now and she could feel her face flush even redder. "What was that for?" Lukas looked at her and shrugged, "That's what happens if you keep exposing yourself like that."  
>She looked down at her clothes, "This is what you made me get! I would have been happy with jeans but nooo, this was cute and I should wear it."<br>More people were approaching them and she was getting more uncomfortable.

"Ugh! Just leave me alone!" She cried out, shoving the box of shoes that she liked in his hands and dashed off in the direction of the restroom area. This would be very weird but nature was calling. Tears glossed her eyes as she squatted in a foreign yet familiar position. The thong she was wearing was uncomfortable, but that's mostly what Lukas bought for her aside from the two or three cheeky panties with lace. After she finished her business and washed her hands, she hesitantly exited the bathroom in hopes that Lukas already paid for the shoes.

They were standing by, waiting for her. People had at least stopped questioning them. She walked out and saw them and considered going back into the bathroom. They were staring at her hungrily and she was ready to just lock herself away in her room. "Let's go." Lukas looked at the pair of shoes she bought, they were simple sandals that were quite pretty. "Shouldn't you find something comfortable too?" She rolled her eyes and grabbed the first pair of slip on canvas shoes in her size. "Here. Comfort. Let's leave before I leave without you two." Vlad was giving her a funny look, biting his lip and trying not to say anything that would be inappropriate. She gave him a funny look back, "Stop staring at me!" She cried at him. He straightened up and turned away.

Lukas paid for the shoes and grabbed his boyfriend's hand in a painfully right rolling her eyes, she blushed at all of the men who would halt in their footsteps or subtly stare. Even married men and boyfriends directed their full attention onto her face and body. 'Why do they keep staring? I already have low self-esteem,' she thought bitterly to herself and sat in the back of Lukas' car.

They drove back home in silence, and Emil kept sinking into herself. The silence was broken by Vlad who said, "Hey Emil. What do you want us to call you? Emil is kind of a guy's name." She blushed, "I like my name just fine. There's nothing wrong with a girl that has a guy's name." Lukas glanced at her through the rear view mirror. "He's right." Lukas stated, "And people might realize who you are if you continue to go by Emil."

Pouting in defeat, she contemplated on a girly version of his birth name. "Emilla? I'll just add 'la' at the end." Lukas smiled, turning into their road, "That's a sweet name." She blushed at her brother's compliment and buried her flushed face in her hands, "Thanks." Vlad chuckled out, "That's a pretty name, Emilla." The name tasted sweet in his mouth and he enjoyed it. Something weird was happening to him. He knew for a fact that he was homosexual, but he felt an overwhelming attraction towards the young woman behind him in the car.  
>The first thing that Emil did when they walked inside was rush into her room with her two new pairs of shoes.<p>

Once she was out of their sight, both adult men collapsed on the couch. "Something's wrong." Lukas said. "Very wrong." Vlad added, "I don't even like chicks, and no offense but I'd totally get with Emil...la." Lukas turned and glared at him, "Yeah, well you're not going to. No one is getting with her while I'm still standing. Guys are all pigs. You saw the way they looked at her. It was like she was a steak in front of hungry wolves." Vlad chuckled, "That's quite the metaphor there." Lukas nodded, "I have to keep her safe."  
>Emilla collapsed on her bed and cried. Her emotions were driving her crazy and she couldn't control the embarrassment she felt.<p>

She felt very uncomfortable in these female clothes, even though they fit perfectly on her body figure. "I feel so fucking ugly!" She screamed into the long mirror on her closet door in only her panties. She sniffles, groping her chest and examining the rest of her body. Negative thoughts entered her head and she dropped to her knees with thunderous sobs. She was so upset that she failed to hear the bedroom door open.

It was just Lukas that had entered. Vlad had gone off to take a shower, and when Lukas heard the sobs, he couldn't help but check on her.  
>He crouched down beside her and placed his hand on her bare shoulder. She flinched and stared at him with upset eyes, "Leave me alone!" Lukas started rubbing down her almost-bare back, trying hard to control himself, "What's bothering you?"<br>She let out a sarcastic 'ha'. "What's wrong?" She mocked, "What's wrong? I don't know! You tell me! You try being a guy one second and then turning into a girl. I don't like it one bit!"

"Where are your clothes?" He choked out when he realized that she was practically naked. If it weren't for the length of her hair, he would have seen her bare breasts. "I want to be a guy again! I can't stand being a female," she couldn't control her emotions and latched onto Lukas to have a weep-a-thon against his chest. She was smaller than him and he hesitantly pulled her closer to his body. Emil felt something weird inside of her at the closeness of their bodies. Her hormones were driving her up the wall and pressed her half-naked body firmly against his rigid body.

Lukas sharply inhaled as she pressed herself closer into him. She buried her face into his chest and continued to cry softly, still upset over her whole ordeal. He hesitantly rubbed her back, trying to keep his mind clear of the fact that she wasn't wearing anything.

"Emil, I think you should put on some clothes before Vlad walks in here and sees you naked." Snorting after her last sniffle, she looked up at him hunched over in his lap, "He's gay. I'm not worried, but..." She trailed off her words before she could say, 'I could never be with you, because you're only interested in men.' Unfortunately, she had to zip her mouth shut from saying that. Lukas would be disgusted if he knew how she really felt about him. After moments of silence, Emil muttered something under her breath that Lukas could comprehend. "What was that?" Emil hid behind her hands and muffled her words. Lukas pried her hands away with a comforting smile. "I feel strange. Like I want to be touched." Shortly after broadcasting that, she hunched over, struggling to curl up in a ball of embarrassment.

Lukas' face flushed bright red and he stammered over his words, "I-uh...I umm, well...ah..." He bit his lip and took a deep breath, "I don't think I'll be able to help with that." She glanced up at him, still hiding within herself, but embarrassed tears threatened to spill over. She couldn't believe that she just said that out loud to Lukas. After a couple more awkward moments, Lukas shook his head and repeated what he said earlier, "Get dressed before someone sees you indecent." He coughed once awkwardly before bolting from the room, shutting the door behind him.

Well, the message he sent her was blatantly obvious and clear as day. He had absolutely no interest in her whatsoever. She continued to cry for a variety of reasons. "Am I really that hideous?" She whispered to herself through her tears.

"No, you're the opposite." Gasping and covering up some of her breasts with her hands, she whimpered while curling over to hide her body from Vlad's curious eyes. "Don't hide your beauty. I won't reject you like Lukas did."

He approached her and cupped her face with his hand. "You're extremely beautiful." He whispered softly. She took a deep breath in. Her emotions were fighting with her better judgement at the moment. "Where's Lukas?" She squeaked out, trying to cover herself more. He shrugged, "He left. Said he needed some fresh air. I didn't stop him." Emilla bit her lip. Of course, he wasn't there.

"What do you want?" She asked quietly. He smiled at her, "I could hear you crying. I was making sure you were alright." She shook her head "I'm fine. Leave me alone." Vlad chuckled, "You say that a lot..."

Emilla growled out in her feminine voice, "I'm serious! Leave me alone or I will hurt you! I don't like you and I wish you would just go away!" She was feeling a rush of adrenaline from anger and continued on as she stood up and shoved him backwards. She no longer cared if he managed to see her body. She was on fight mode. "You did this to me! Now my life is ruined because of you!" Vlad was now pressed up against the wall, blushing as he got a pleasant view of her chest.

He needed to shut her up and quick before Lukas found it that he weaseled his way in here. Too late. Lukas heard the commotion and pried the furious woman off of his boyfriend. "Emilla, calm yourself down and, damn it, I told you to get dressed!" He shouted out with a tremble in his voice and glanced away.

"I don't care! I want to be a guy again!" She started to sob, twisting away to grab her shorts, bra, and shirt from the floor. This time she crouched down to retrieve them. She violently put her clothes back on and stormed out of the bedroom, "I hate my life!" Lukas chased after her when he noticed her run into the kitchen and open the drawer that made a funny sound. That's where the kitchen knives were located. Vlad was hot on her trail and grabbed her from behind as Lukas snatched the knife away from her possession.

She wrenched away from the two men that were restraining her body. "Change me back!" She cried loudly, "I'm done with this stupid practical joke!" Tears flowed freely down her face as she turned to face the one that had cast the spell on her. "Can't you tell I'm miserable! Isn't that revenge enough!" Vlad was speechless and didn't know what to say other than, "I can't change you back."

Her jaw dropped as her heart skipped a beat, and she started hyperventilating. "St-Stop playing around! Damn it, change me back right this instant!" She pivoted in her heels to grab Lukas' shoulders, "Lukas! You have to do something!" She heaved out anxiously, knees weakening as she leaned against him. Vlad closed his eyes in frustration and decided to leave the room. He couldn't deal with this emotional twenty year old at the moment.

Lukas tried his best to steady her, "He's not lying. The spell is...well, it's not a typical spell. The casting was messed up and we don't know how to right the wrongs."  
>Emilla was furious. She was beyond furious, her previous sadness and self-loathing turned into pure rage. "Magic isn't even supposed to be real! It's supposed to just exist in story books and fairy tales and I'm the lucky person that got stuck with the only two people on the face of the earth that know how to do magic!" She let out an irritated screech and stomped her foot, much like a child would do.<p>

"What is bothering you?" Lukas questioned his temperamental sister, "Before all of this happened. I want to know what had been bothering you. Ever since you hit puberty, you've behaved in an strange way. I don't understand you, Emilla." She broke down to her knees, despising her mood swings with her entire being. "I don't know," she cried out with a heightened voice, "even if I knew, I can't tell you..."

Lukas shook his head, "Obviously you some idea, because you just said that you couldn't tell me regardless." She kept her eyes locked on the floor between her legs, "No. It's none of your business." Lukas knelt beside her, "It is my business if it's bothering you. I'm your brother, you can tell me anything." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, trying to be comforting. She shrugged the arm off, "Yeah? Well this you don't get to know."  
>Lukas stood back up, "I'll find out eventually. I always find out. It might just be easier for you to come out and tell me." She fought the tears that wanted to return, she was sick and tired of crying at every little thing that bothered her. She hated being a girl.<p>

"I'll never tell you, because you will think I'm, I'm..." She slapped a hand over her mouth to prevent any other words from slipping out. "What?" He asked in a confused yet suspicious tone, eyeing her in a distrustful manner. Shaking her head with her hand clapped over her mouth, she started to blush, despite the tears trickling down her cheeks.

Lukas tried again, repeating himself, "What? I'll think you're what?" She turned away from him, "Nothing. It doesn't matter." She stood up from the floor, picking up her clothes along with her body. "I'm going to go take a shower. Don't bother me." She sidestepped past him and disappeared into the bathroom, making sure to lock the door behind her.  
>She took a long shower, as long as the hot water would let her. She spent most of it standing there, staring down at her hideous body. There was nothing about it she liked. She liked being a guy, she liked the male physique. Once the water started to chill, she finally decided to wash herself.<br>She got out of the shower and dried herself off, getting frustrated at her water-saturated hair. She walked back into her bedroom and locked the door behind her. She put on a different set of underwear, and then a pair of her guy sweats and a t-shirt. They were too big but she didn't care, there was no way in hell she was wearing the pajama set Lukas made her get.

Thinking of Lukas, she left her room and tiptoed down the hall to his bedroom. Honestly, she was curious about what he was up to. The door was wide open. When she looked inside the room, she saw him and Vlad snuggled up together. They were fast asleep in each other's arms.  
>The sight pissed her off to no extent. She was angered and jealous. She made the spur of the moment decision to leave the house. She was too livid to stay here. She slipped on the pair of comfy shoes, not caring to change out of the baggy clothes. Besides, they concealed her horrendous figure more effectively. Before she left, she grabbed her keys and the pocket knife they kept in the kitchen.<br>She slipped out of the house and locked the door behind her. Vlad and Lukas none the wiser. She walked down the road, aimlessly looking around at the nighttime surroundings. She had gotten pretty far from home. A few blocks at least, when someone grabbed a chunk of her silvery waved hair and pulled her back. "Well, well, well. What's a girl like _you_ doing out here alone?"

* * *

><p>AN: Stay tuned! We are working hard to bring you more! Thank you! Please leave us some feedback through the reviews! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Heat of the Moment

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Hetalia and the characters belong to Hidekazu Himaruya.

Enjoy! Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>She couldn't form any words and started struggling in a strong pair of arms. "No, stop!" She release a blood curdling scream even though the surroundings were void of any witnesses. "Please don't hurt me!" Emilla screeched out as another man appeared from her blind spot. Before she managed to glance over, the second man blindfolded her and the other man duct taped her mouth shut and handcuffed her. She cried out against her restraints as her body was lifted up onto the pair of arms she was captured in. "Hush, you'll be safe with us." Both of the men laughed wickedly as she was thrown in the trunk of a car. Groaning out, she tumbled in the trunk; blinded by the fabric over her eyes. Frightened out of her mind, she silently wept at the thought of her and Lukas cuddled in bed together. She regretted not telling him the truth. She regretted running away from home.<p>

Emilla listened to the conversation that was occurring in the cab of the car she was stuffed in. She could only make out a few words, 'boss,' 'enjoy,' and 'easy.' Those words scared her immensely, and she couldn't make out any names. She remembered the pocket knife she had grabbed and thrown in the pocket of her sweats. Her arms were tied up in an awkward position, making it impossible for her to reach it. She tried to remember everything she had seen on the internet about kidnappings. The kicking out a light was the first thing that came to her mind, but apparently her abductors had already thought of that. Large cinder-blocks had been placed in front of where she could kick out. Making it too difficult to do so.

Lukas woke up to somebody whispering his name in his ear. It was Vlad talking in his sleep. Lukas smiled softly. It was always cute whenever his boyfriend mumbled words while asleep. It was even more so whenever the words were about him. "Yes Vlad?" He replied softly, trying to figure out what his lover was dreaming about. "Mmmm, Lukas." Lukas silently snorted at the repeat of his name, and was going to say something whenever Vlad continued to speak, "I think we should get married." Lukas froze, that wasn't what he normally dreamed about.

Blushing deeply at the sudden declaration, Vlad slowly sat up and captured his lover's lips. "Mmmm," he moaned out softly as Vlad teased his forming bulge. "I love you, Lukas." Lukas smiled sweetly, "I love you, too..." Lukas suddenly remembered Emilla and the other events. There were no more cries from her, making him assume that she probably fell asleep from exhaustion. Still, he sensed something was off and he left the bedroom with a puzzled Romanian on the bed. He checked in the bedroom, calling out her name shortly after looking throughout the entire house. She was nowhere to be found. He panicked, "Vlad!" The said man rushed in the living room. "What's wrong, Lukas?" For the first time in a long time, he felt tears build up in his eyes. "Emilla. She's gone." Vlad remained calm, not wanting to copy Lukas' frantic reaction. It was safer for one to at least remain rational. "We need to search for her, but first call the police." Lukas nodded at his boyfriend's orders, fishing out his phone from his back pocket. He quickly dialed the number and reported a missing person report. After he disclosed all of the information, he couldn't figure out what she wore since her previous outfit was lying limp in disarray on the bedroom floor. The couple left the house and jumped in Lukas' car, driving aimlessly through the neighborhood and failing at finding her. They decided to travel further towards the city. Perhaps she wanted to escape to the city and check out the sights.

Before she knew it, the car that she had been trapped in came to a stop, and she could hear the hatch of the trunk pop open. She screamed as loud as she could with the gag in her mouth as she felt large hands scoop her up and remove her from the vehicle. She was shaking with fear. She could hear more voices, shouting at one another in a foreign tongue. The movie 'Taken' flashed through her mind, she was going to be sold to some sex trafficking ring and end up dead. This made her panic more and she attempted to thrash about until a blow came to her side. "Shut up, will you!" The gruff voice yelled at her. "You'll be fine if you cooperate." She stopped struggling, but tears still poured down her face. She could feel herself being carried up a flight of stairs. She could hear more talking and some arguing, until she heard the sound of a large door opening. She was dropped to the ground and let out a shrill cry in pain. She was told to shut up again and the metal door was slammed shut again.

Vlad and Lukas were completely clueless. They had no idea where she could possibly be! "Take a right at the next light," Vlad directed purely based on his gut feelings. That was all they could trust at this point. Lukas turned right and Vlad had to choose left or right at the last second and choked out, "turn left!" Lukas had to reverse in order to make the turn successfully. The area was pitch black with the exception of the full moon illuminating the vicinity.

Groaning out in displeasure, she felt hands grab at her breasts and stale alcohol infiltrate her nostrils. "She's a beauty." Emilla grimaced behind the duct tape and squeezed her eyes closed behind the blindfold.

The hands continued to grope her, "My boys did a fine job of picking one out tonight. I'm sure the customers will love you sweetheart." He chuckled lowly, "You need a little work though, the baggy clothes aren't all that impressive...let's see what you're hiding." She felt a hand sneak into the pocket of her sweatpants and pulled out the pocket knife. She then felt him cut off her shirt and pants, leaving her practically naked. "Whoa, looks like those baggy clothes were hiding a bombshell. Babe, you will be worshipped here." Emilla was scared and confused. She then felt large hands pick her up and steady her, "Let's get you all dolled up now shall we?" She was still bound and blinded as she was pushed through another set of doors. This time, she could hear music and the sounds of girls chattering. The large hands let her go and then he shouted out some commands in that same foreign tongue and then he was gone. The blindfold and gag were the first things to be removed. Emilla's eyes were met with blinding neon lights, covered by a hazy smoke. Once her eyes adjusted, they were met with several pairs of curious, feminine eyes. "Hello there," the girl in the center said, "I'm Liz. I'll take care of you."

Lukas was agitated, "There's nothing here Vladimir! Just a bunch of old buildings." Vlad shook his head and pointed at a large brick warehouse they were coming up on, "There. I think she's in there." Lukas rolled his eyes, "In that big warehouse? What makes you think that! There's dozens of those on this street! Why this one."  
>Vlad frowned, "Because, that's not just a warehouse." He pointed to a guy standing out front smoking a cigar, "It's an underground strip club and sex ring." Lukas turned to him, "And how do you know this?" Vlad shrugged, "I knew a guy."<p>

"I want to go home!" Emilla cried out while another girl led her over to a seat in front of a mirror. Wiping away her tears with a tissue that was offered to her from a younger girl, the woman started to apply make up to her face. "Go get her the purple with glitter outfit." One of the girls nodded, scurrying off towards a closet full of provocative dance wear. Another girl yanked her away from the woman applying make up on her face, slipped off her panties, and forced her into the nipple covering top and sparkling purple thong that left little to the imagination. "Can you take off these handcuffs?" Emilla whispered as the woman lined her eyes with dark purple eyeliner. She shook her head, "Sorry, but it's against the rules."

Emilla started crying again. "Sweetie, I'm gonna need you to stop crying, you're making this much more difficult than it needs to be." Emilla tried to control her tears, "I just want to go home." The rest of the girls looked as if they had little sympathy for her. "So do we," the girl putting on the makeup said to her. Another girl came up and started brushing her hair, "You're like really pretty. What did you say your name was?" Emilla pouted, "It's Emilla." The girl who was playing with her hair made an "aw" sound. "That's cute. It fits you really well! My name is Grace." Emilla nodded, not saying anything else, until she realized she could ask another question, "Where am I?" Liz was the one to answer her, she hadn't been doing anything to Emilla's looks, but had been fixing herself up. "You're in one of the finest dance clubs in the city. You were picked to be a performer. Consider yourself lucky, not many people are."  
>Emilla was confused, "What do you mean?" Liz shrugged, "Well, they took you, brought you here, and you probably got felt up by the boss, right?" Emilla nodded and Liz continued, "Well, if boss likes what he sees, he brings you to us, we doll you up, and then you go out on stage in one of the dancing cages - that's when your handcuffs come off - and you dance until you can't dance anymore." Emilla frowned, "And if I don't dance?"<br>Liz looked over at her and said simply, "They'll kill you. Or sell you." She shrugged, "That's what they would have done if the boss hadn't liked what he saw in you."

"Let's get in there and save her. She's beyond grounded when I find her," Lukas huffed out as he killed the ignition. He parked in an inconspicuous area to alleviate any mishaps with their getaway. "Hold up. You need to remain calm and interested in buying her." Lukas widened his eyes in bewilderment, "I'm not buying my sister. I'm taking what is rightfully mine back." Vlad bit his lip, "Okay. Let's go, but act casual." They departed from the area and acted as casual as possible and walked right in without any interrogation. Especially since they were men and potential paying customers.

Vlad bit his lip, he hoped that all would go well. Had he been here before? Yes. Was it completely awful? Yes. He clenched his fists. If they sold Emilla, she'd easily go for millions; a price neither him nor Lukas would be able to pay. They looked around and found a table. Vlad pointed it out and sat down with him. As soon as they had sat down, a scantily-dressed girl came by and offered them some type of drink. Vlad accepted it and Lukas denied it. Lukas looked around, this place was sketchy, and he didn't like it. He just hoped that Emilla really was here. Within a few minutes, the lights out in the audience dimmed and spotlights on stage lit up. The first set of dancers appeared, obviously a bit more experienced with the way things worked.  
>Then after a few more rounds, Lukas gasped when he saw her on the stage. Emilla was dancing with Grace, who told her that she'd help show her how it's done. Lukas wanted to scream something, but Vlad snatched his hand and squeezed it, pulling his attention to him and putting a finger up to his lip to shush him. They were watching Emilla dance, trying to figure out how they would save her when a man came up and wrapped his arm around Vlad. "Well if it isn't Vladimir. I haven't seen you here in ages! How are you my old friend?"<p>

Flinching at the sudden greeting, Vlad grinned happily. "It's been quite some time Gilbert!" The albino chuckled, "Are you here for the girls?" Lukas wanted to glare at his boyfriend but restrained himself once the thought of persuading him to have Emilla since they were friends occurred to him. "Yes, I want that one dancing on stage. Could you give me a discounted price?" Gilbert roared with laughter and silenced it with a smirk, "Only because you're a friend of mine. How much do you have?" Vlad checked his wallet, "Two hundred and fifty dollars." Gilbert tapped his chin in thought. "I'll see what I can do for that price." Vlad thanked him multiple times, "I really want her. I'll even take ya out for unlimited drinks." Raising an interested eyebrow he shook Vlad's hand, "You got yourself a deal!"

Gilbert disappeared with the money Vlad paid him to do some "paperwork." Whatever that meant. Lukas was looking at Vlad in disbelief, "How do you know these kinds of people?" Vlad shrugged, "We used to run together back in high school before I met you. This place has been in his family for a while, as odd as that sounds." Lukas made a disgusting face and then reached over and squeezed his hand, "Thanks." He mumbled, "Thanks for buying Emilla, even though she's been mean to you." Vlad laughed, "Anything for you Lukas. And she has every right to be pissed at me." They turned back to the stage to see Emilla pulled off stage. Vlad leaned over to Lukas, "You have to act calm when they bring her out to us, okay? Don't say anything, no matter how much she freaks out." Lukas nodded.  
>The two of them departed the audience lobby and went to a different part of the building, where Gilbert was waiting for them. "Here you go my friend, one lady." He had one of his henchmen bring out Emilla, who was blinded and gagged and tied up again. They handed her to Vlad and Gilbert nodded at his old buddy, "You have fun now. And I'll be getting in touch with you for those drinks." Vlad nodded goodbye and helped Emilla to the car. Lukas followed very closely behind them.<p>

Once they were in the car and down the street, all hell broke loose. Emilla had no idea where she was and struggled in the backseat. Lukas frowned, glancing in his rear-view mirror. They remained silent the entire way home to give Emilla some peace and quietness. Vlad offered to remove her from the car and Lukas unlocked the door. Emilla screeched behind the gag and arched her back once she was laid down in a bed. She struggled in her binds after her bedroom door was shut. "Lukas," Vlad whispered outside of the bedroom door, "I just spent a lot of money on your sister. I think I have the right to have some fun with her."

Lukas sputtered, "Absolutely not! You bought her to rescue her, not to actually own her!" Vlad shrugged, "Come on, you can join too." Lukas shook his head, "No way. Let's get these things off of her so she'll stop panicking. I don't want her to have a heart attack." Vlad pulled Lukas in for a kiss, "Come on...You know it'll be fun." Lukas frowned, "That's my sister you know." Vlad shrugged, "True, but still..."

Emilla was panicking. She was on something soft, that's all she knew. Where she was or who she was with was a completely different story though. She knew nothing about her whereabouts. She cried and cried, all she wanted to do was go home and be safe and lock herself in her room. Little did she know that she was already home.

"Wait, are you even gay?" Lukas was fuming at this point. Vlad brought them in for a kiss, "I'm gay, but I am attracted to your sister. I'm sorry, but she's so fuckable." Lukas' eyes widened and quickly narrowed, "Don't you ever talk about her in that way! She is to remain a virgin until I say so!" Vlad chuckled smoothly, "Then why don't you take it from her? You won't allow any other man to have her."

Lukas' words caught in his throat, "N-no, I can't do that. She's my sister! And you're my boyfriend, why would you want me to do that?" Vlad thought about it for a second, "It would be hot to watch. Being honest." Lukas rolled his eyes, "Keep dreaming." Vlad nudged him, "Go for it, she's in there, all yours." Lukas shot him another disgusted look, "You're really treading a fine line here. I don't like it." Vlad pulled him close and whispered in his ear, "If you don't take her virginity, someone else will. Then what will you do?"

Grumbling, Lukas tore away from his boyfriend and hesitantly opened the door. He sent Vlad one last glare when he slipped a condom in his hand, slapped his ass and whispered, "Go get her, tiger." Lukas pocketed the condom and approached his practically naked sister tied up and crying out for help.  
>"Emilla..." Lukas whispered out, brushing her bangs aside to kiss her forehead, "You're safe now. You're in your bedroom." Visibly relaxing, she squirmed as he removed her blindfold and duct tape. She leaned forward in a hurry, "Lu-Lukas! I'm so relieved. I thought some creepy men bought me." She sighed out, "Thank you."<p>

He smiled softly, the look of relief on her face making him forget a few things, "I wouldn't let anyone else take you." She squirmed awkwardly with her hands bound, "Can you untie me?" He tapped a finger on his chin in thought, "I don't know, that wouldn't be fun." Her face went from relieved to confused, "What are you talking about? Get me out of these right now!" She continued to struggle, trying to angle her wrists and tug at them. They were too tight though and she ended up just causing herself more pain. She glared up at Lukas who was just staring down at her, admiring her body. She blushed and looked away, "Quit staring at me, would you?"

"I can't..." He admitted, tracing his finger along her jaw line. "Lukas. What are you doing!" She cried out with a tremble as he traced his index finger over one of her glitter covered nipples with a sly smirk. "What does it look like?"

She was confused. Just earlier he ran from her, and now here he was, keeping her tied up and touching her. Something she had admitted to wanting earlier, but now wasn't the time. She was still frazzled and stressed from the happenings over the past couple of hours. She didn't want this, not yet anyways. "Please stop..." She mumbled out shakily. Lukas ignored her and continued to experiment, allowing his hands to travel around her unfamiliar body. "You really are beautiful you know." Emilla shook her head, "Stop saying stuff like that!"

He ran his fingers through her long hair, "It's true though. You are quite something." He crawled onto the bed with her and hovered over her, staring down into her shining eyes.

"Lukas, please!" She choked out, "Snap out of it! You, you don't really mean those things!" Humming in satisfaction, he kissed along her jaw line as his hand gripped her left breast and gave appreciative squeezes. He peeled off the glitter nipple patch and tweaked it. "Stop..." She moaned out, feeling something moist between her legs. Out of fear and killing the mood, she screamed and thrashed wildly, "Lukas! Something is wrong with me!" He snapped out of the spell he was under and jumped away from his sister. "Emilla! I'm so sorry. Oh my god. I don't know what got into me," he started to become frantic as Emilla rubbed her thighs together in discomfort. She felt unsatisfied.

He was overly embarrassed and quickly helped her undo the knots in the ropes. She rubbed her sore wrists and ankles, refusing to look him in the eye. He was avoiding making eye contact too. Things were becoming even more awkward for the two of them. He scratched the back of his neck, "I'll let you get some clothes back on." She nodded as he left and went back out into the hall. He took deep breaths, he wouldn't ever imagine doing that to Emil or Emilla. His heart was still racing though, even at the thought of them just touching one another.  
>Emilla quickly took off the other sparkly patch and hunched over in thought. She couldn't believe that Lukas actually touched her, of all people.<p>

Vlad snaked his way through the door, smirking at the naked, save for the thong, girl hunching over on the bed. "He couldn't go through with it, could he?" Emilla glared up at him, covering her chest with her hair, "Leave me the fuck alone!" Vlad pouted, "That's no way to talk to the person who saved your bratty ass!" Emilla was determined to make this man suffer. She lunged herself at him from the bed and ended up being slammed back on the bed. "You're not a man anymore, so don't act all tough." Emilla thrashed from side to side and screamed out for her brother. "Lukas! Help me! Rape!" That's all it took for Lukas to come flying in there. "Vlad! Stay away from my sister."

"Why?" he asked simply, "It's not like you want her." Lukas growled, "That doesn't mean you can have her!" Lukas lunged at him and pinned him up against the wall. Lukas might have been the smaller of the two, but he could be fierce when it came to protecting his family.  
>Emilla stared at the two of them, who were currently baring teeth and snarling at each other like angry dogs. "Cut it out you two!" She frowned at them, "You're acting so immature!" She was glad that her brother was there to save her, but then again, he had tried the same moves not even five minutes before Vlad did. They ignored her, still having their own little stare down. She quickly put on the clothes she had been trying to put on a few minutes ago. She walked up to the two of them and shook her head, "My body is not yours to pollute! I'll do with it what I please. Even if I hate it." She just wanted the two of them to leave her alone.<p>

Lukas grabbed her by the wrist, "You're beautiful. Why can't you see that?" Grimacing at Lukas' opinion, she tried to break free from his grip, but he held on tightly to prevent her escape. Vlad rounded in the other side of her and nibbled on her earlobe gingerly. "Lukas, make him stop!" Both of them snickered as they resumed their intentions.

Lukas pulled Emilla's wrist to his lips and kissed it gently. She stood rigid, not really sure how to respond to the attention she was getting. She shivered as she felt a hand cup one of her breasts. She bit her lip as the hand squeezed it gently, playing with the mound of flesh that its owner wasn't completely comfortable with yet. The two men tugged her down onto the bed, starting to kiss at her more. Her body felt funny, she didn't like how her knees felt weak and how everything was changing and becoming uncomfortable. But at the same time, the changes were pleasurable and made her crave more.

Vlad aimed for her lips but Lukas pushed him out of the way, gulped down his anxiety, and ghosted his lips over her parted lips. While he started to massage his lips against hers, she squirmed at the wetness down south. Moaning softly as Vlad latched his lips on her nipple, she bucked her hips and gasped into the kiss when she felt Lukas's impressive erection against his pants. He craved the friction just as much as she did and Vlad restrained himself from exploring anywhere else. Emilla tossed awkwardly, her thong completely soaked and dripping down her thigh. Lukas and Vlad continued to tease her body, avoiding her sensitive area that she strained to build friction with against Lukas.

Females had never been their strong suit. They were gay, they didn't need to know a lot about pleasing a girl. But they knew enough to know how to tease her; they were guys. Vlad toyed with the waistband of the thong, flicking it lightly. Lukas had pulled away from her lips and was kissing down her jaw, allowing his hands to roam her abdomen freely.  
>Since Lukas' lips had left hers, Vlad took over there, which his kissing was a bit more aggressive than Lukas'. She let out a sharp gasp when a hand trailed up her crotch, and Vlad used that to his advantage to work his tongue into the kiss. It was Lukas' stray hand that had sent the tingle up her spine and she moaned out softly, begging them to give her more.<p>

"What do you want?" Lukas questioned his sister in a husky voice as soon as Vlad pulled away. "Touch me... Do something. I'm really horny!" Both of the older men chuckled at Emilla's blunt attitude. Embarrassed on his own behalf, he pulled down the drench thong and examined the foreign genitals. Prodding at different areas, he listened for any signs of pleasure. He noticed something protruding and couldn't help but rub it, which ignited a pleasured moan. Smirking in success, he gently rubbed her clit and flinched when Emilla moaned out his name.

"Does that feel good?" He asked, genuinely curious, even though the sounds she was making could have easily given him her answer. She nodded, he paused for a second and she whined out, "Oh no, please don't stop!" He smirked, and rubbed it a bit more before stopping again. She let out another irritated mewl. "What was that?" He asked, a hint of mischievousness behind his words. She groaned and tried bucking her hips. Lukas reached up and caught her lips in another kiss, tangling his hands up in her long hair.

After they parted breathlessly, Lukas traveled his tongue over the already dampened nipples and further down south. Like he had done with Vlad many times, he slid down and instead of sucking a dick, he sucked on her sensitive clit tightly. Emilla flipped out in pleasure, chomping down on her lips as Norway easily slip his index finger inside the slippery hole. It was warm inside and the feeling made his raging erection twitch and tight pants made him uncomfortable.

Emilla's eyes rolled into the back of her head at the feeling. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. Lukas added another finger into the slick hole, feeling around and scissoring her gently.  
>Vlad had just been watching, not knowing what was turning him on more: the stunning girl that was trembling with pleasure or the stunning guy that was pleasuring her. Whichever it was though didn't matter, he felt left out and wanted to change that.<p>

Departing momentarily, Vlad ventured back to his bedroom to find their water based lubrication. He hurried back into the previous bedroom where Lukas was rapidly thrusting his digits inside of Emilla's quivering figure.

Just the mere sight of the two attractive siblings kissing and touching made his cock spring with desire. He unfastened his pants, dropped them to the ground, and kicked them to the side. There was a tent formation on his crotch area. He stared hungrily at his boyfriend's pert ass, approached him from behind and unbuttoned his jeans. Lukas gasped in surprise, feeling his pants being shimmied down his legs along with his boxers. "I want to join in on the fun as well."

Lukas turned and looked at him. Vlad had a smirk plastered across his face as he coated his fingers in the lubricant. Emilla blushed at the sight of her brother's exposed penis. She looked at him and fluttered her eyes closed. She craved a different feeling other than the fingers that were working on her. "Lukas, take me please!" Her words made him blush furiously, his ears tingling a bit. He slapped his thigh, momentarily forgetting that Vlad had stripped him of his clothes, and pointed to his pants that Vlad had dropped to the floor. "Vlad, could you?" He nodded and picked up the crumpled jeans, taking out the condom he had given him earlier and handing it to him. When they were together neither of them really worried about condoms, they felt like there was no need, but with Emilla, it was different.

Consumed by lust, Emilla groaned out her begs for Lukas to take her. "She's quite impatient, isn't she?" Vlad teased, slipping a lubricated finger inside of Lukas. He ripped open the condom, dressed his erection with it, and aimed it at its leaking target. He moaned out, feeling another finger push inside his entrance.

Lukas' moaning made Emilla want more, practically begging for him to hurry up. Their position was awkward at first, none of them really knowing how to arrange themselves. Once they had gotten situated in a way that would make it easier for all three of them, Lukas eyed Emilla. She was staring back at him, waiting for him to make his move. He leaned down and captured her lips for a quick kiss and moaned as Vlad stretched him further. He pulled away from her and without any warning slid his length inside of her. She gasped at the feeling, it was different but she liked it.

Lukas panted out with half lidded eyes at the feeling, even though he had a condom on. It was ultra thin to where he could feel every crevice inside of her walls. The warmth and wetness drove him up the wall with desire. In addition to Vlad's actions, he was in heaven. Vlad nibbled on his neck, grazing his sensitive skin with the points of his fangs and suck roughly as he pulled Lukas' hair and shoved into him just the way he loved it. The momentum of Vlad's thrust caused Lukas to bury his thick shaft deeper inside of her. He placed his arm down next to her head to balance himself as he confidently captured Emilla's plush lips in a passionate kiss. Vlad gripped Lukas' hips and started to pound into him, which sent Lukas to thrust inside Emilla. The only sounds that occupied the room were pants, moans, the noises of skin slapping together and the friction between all three of their bodies.

After Lukas pulled away from the breathtaking kiss, he snaked his free hand between them and rubbed her clit as he continued to thrust into her at his own pace. Accidentally forgetting that Vlad was still inside of him, he pulled his length out, and lifted her flawless legs up to position himself differently. Vlad had pulled out of Lukas in order for him to change the slightly different position. "Lukas, mmmm..." She moaned out breathlessly, eyes rolling back as he plunged into her entrance. Vlad took this opportunity to climb over Emilia's flushed face and kissed her upside down as Lukas moved in and out of her rapidly; almost frantically into her tightening vagina. Watching as she squirmed with pleasure from his index finger massaging her sensitive area, she moaned loudly into Vlad's mouth. She felt this strange feeling inside and tingles covered her entire body.

Her toes curled and she moaned out deeply. She didn't know what was happening, but it felt good. The tightening of the walls of her vagina made Lukas gasp out, he quickened his pace and before he knew it, his body was on the brink of release. He breathed heavily, mumbling her name under his breath as he felt himself come to his climax. He kissed her stomach and worked his way up her chest, leaving a trail of kisses where he went. He kissed and sucked at the underside of her jaw, making sure to leave a nice bruise, she whimpered out, still riding on the waves of her apparent orgasm.

Vlad smiled down at her softly, brushed the strands of hair to the side of her forehead and Lukas beat him to the kiss. He pecked her on the tip of her nose and smiled with a soft giggle.

She let her eyes flutter shut, she was tired from the excitement and high of what they had just done. Part of her mind was still racing, partially in disbelief of what she had done with Lukas and Vlad. Both men in question had snuggled up beside her, making the bed more cramped than it already was. She sighed out in content as she felt a pair of lips press against the side of her neck. The attention was nice and she was enjoying it now. The lips that had been kissing her were now grazing teeth across her flawless skin. She opened her eyes and glanced over to meet Vlad's crimson eyes. He blinked at her innocently and continued to gently nibble and suck at her skin. Her heart was already beating quickly but it was only increasing in speed. She let out a sharp gasp when he bit down on her neck. Lukas glanced up from where he had been resting his eyes and stared at his sister and boyfriend. He pressed a soft kiss to Emilla's cheek and snuggled back into the crook of her neck closest to him.

Lukas breathed in her naturally flowery scent and whispered out, "Emilla." She glanced over with a rosy blush covering her cheeks. "What do you feel for me?" This question caught Vlad's attention and he propped up on his arm to watch their conversation and facial expressions.

The question caught her off guard and she shot a side glance at Vlad who was listening intently. She gnawed at her lower lip, unsure how she should answer. "I really like you..." She said quietly. Lukas looked over at her, "How long have you liked me?" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "A while now..." This interested Vlad, no wonder she had hated him so much.  
>Lukas nodded, "Is that why you were so upset and refused to tell me?" She nodded her answer. "How do you feel about me?" She squeaked out quietly, almost too quiet to hear.<p>

The spotlight was now on him, "Um..." Suddenly he heard Vlad cough to attract his attention towards him and reached over Emilla's naked body to grab his hand. Lukas looked away, completely torn between his heavenly sister and his handsome boyfriend.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh, definitely stay tuned! :) Please leave us some reviews on your way out! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Heat of the Moment

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Hetalia and the characters belong to Hidekazu Himaruya.

Enjoy! Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Thanks!

* * *

><p>He looked down at Emilla, "You're my sister, I care about you a lot. I want you safe. I never want anyone to hurt you." He was avoiding the real question. His feelings were confused and jumbled and he didn't know how he really felt about her. He was attracted to her, that much was obvious, but any feelings other than that were fleeting and he didn't know how to answer her.<br>Vlad squeezed the hand he had grabbed. He wanted to know what he had to say as well. Lukas looked over at him, "I love you Vlad." Emilla made a strangled noise, that's not what she wanted to hear.

Tears formed in her eyes, "Thanks for your," she choked over a sob, "Honesty!" She roughly disconnected the couple's hands with a jealous glare and walked out of the bedroom, completely naked. She couldn't believe that Lukas still viewed her as just a younger sibling. She even confessed to him!

She walked into the living room and slumped down onto the couch. She was in disbelief. He had the audacity to have sex with her and then proclaim his love to someone else. She buried her face into the palms of her hands. She really was hideous, that's why he didn't love her. She cried silently, why did everything have to go wrong in her world? Why couldn't she be the happy one for once?  
>Her actions confused the two adults still laying on the bed. Lukas got up and decided to go after her. He found her hugging her knees to her chest while sitting on the couch. He sat down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Emilla?" She shrugged him off and gave him the cold shoulder.<p>

"Please..." She whispered with a hurt voice, "Don't deceive me with lies." He pulled her against his bare chest, forcing her to uncurl and lay on top of his equally naked body. He swiftly wrapped his arms around her body, ultimately preventing her escape. Vlad walked in with a pair of boxers and raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend being topped by Emilla. Clenching his fists in animosity, he stormed over to them and tried to pry her off of the Norwegian. Lukas tightened his hold. "Emilla, you should not have feelings for me in that way. I can't return your feelings," he lied through his teeth in the presence of his boyfriend standing in front of them.

She glared at him, "Fine. Whatever. I don't need you anyways." She tried pushing away from him but his hold was tight. He didn't want to let her go, he wanted her to stay on top of him. "Let go of me." She growled. He did as he was told and she stomped away, headed back to her bedroom. She wanted to leave the house again, go somewhere fun where she could relax and forget her worries. Too bad she was too scared to leave alone.

She clad herself in a cute, petal pink, low cut sundress with a pair of lacy white cheeky panties and a white push up bra. She fastened on her sandals and frowned into the mirror. "I feel so ugly under these cute clothes..."

Emilla strolled out of her room, calming down after she mentally degraded herself of all her natural beauty in the mirror. She built up the courage to walk outside, but someone grabbed her from behind. It was Lukas. "Oh no, I'm not letting you out of my sight again." He pressed his black robed body against her smaller figure. "Why do you even care?" He tightened his hold around her narrow waist, "You're my little sister. Why wouldn't I care?" She huffed out and squirmed in his arms. "Just leave me be. I can make my own decisions." Lukas shook his head vigorously, "No you will not! I don't want anyone to touch you." She snorted out sarcastically, "So you're the only one allowed to touch me?"

He grimaced and said, "If you're with me, I can know for a fact that they won't hurt you." She rolled her eyes at him, too bad he hurt her already. "Just leave me alone. I want to go out and enjoy the fresh air. Without you or Vlad right up my backside." Lukas shook his head, "Absolutely not. You're staying here."  
>Emilla shrugged, "Make me. You aren't the boss of me Lukas. I'm an adult."<p>

This disrespectful attitude made his blood boil. He bent to the side and hooked his arm behind her knees and struggled with holding her, especially when she was thrashing viciously in his arms. "Let me go!" She commanded indignantly and twisted to kiss him on his lips. This caught him off guard, forcing him to falter in his steps before he could cage her in his room. She dashed off like a frightened rabbit away from Lukas and knocked into Vlad.

She hit the floor and looked up and Vlad apologized, "Woo, sorry." He then noticed the frightened look in her eyes, "Hey, are you alright?" He stuck out a hand, but she ignored it and pushed him out of her way. She sprinted to her bedroom, thinking she'd be safer in there. She slammed the door shut quickly and locked it, propping her body up against it. "Leave me alone!" She shouted, even though neither of the men were by her door. She slid down the door and fell to the ground. She was starting to cry again and she pulled at her hair. She was sick of the tears. She wasn't sad. No, she was just angry. They wanted to keep her locked up like some pet! They wanted to play with her emotions and her feelings. She was stressed beyond belief and would do almost anything for some type of relief.

Lukas and Vlad were discussing plans for the evening. "Should we bring Emilla with us?" Vlad asked with uncertainty before pressing his lips against Lukas' pursed lips. "Yes, I don't want her out of my sight." Nodding at their agenda, they walked over to the bathroom to take a shower together. After they showered, they dressed up in casual attire to go out on the night. They would make sure to escort her throughout the night.

Lukas went to go ask Emilla if she was ready to go. He knocked on her door and after no response he started to panic a bit, thinking she had snuck out while him and Vlad were in the shower. He jiggled the doorknob, it was still locked and he pounded on the door. "Emilla? Emilla are you in there?!"  
>Emilla was asleep on the floor, she had cried herself to sleep. Lukas' pounding woke her up with a start. She opened the door and mumbled out sleepily, "What's the matter..." Lukas let out a sigh of relief, "Oh good, you're here." She glared at him, "Yeah. I'm here." She eyed him up and down, "What are you so dressed up for?" Vlad walked up and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Emilla rolled her eyes, "Oh. You're going on a date." Lukas shook his head, "Not really, we want you to come with us."<p>

"Why would I want to be the 'third-wheel'?" She scowled at them holding each other close.

Vlad spoke for Lukas, knowing what to say, "Don't you want to get out of the house?" Lukas nodded, "yeah. You tried to leave earlier, why don't you jut come with us?" She gave them a disgusted look, "Thanks but no thanks. I'd really rather not be with the two of you."  
>Lukas frowned, "Well you can't stay here alone, you're coming with us and that's final." He tried being nice and making it seem like she had an option, but she didn't so he had to put his foot down.<p>

Vlad noticed Emilla was already dressed for a night out. Lukas hastily grabbed her upper arm and dragged her out of the door with Vlad's help. "No! I don't wanna go with you two!" She screamed, falling backwards onto the backseat of the car. Lukas climbed in to restrain her as Vlad revved up the engine and reversed out of the driveway. "Let me out! Let me out!" She strained her voice as Lukas cupped a hand over her mouth and held her tightly around her breasts on his lap. "You're hurting me! Just let me go, Lukas!"

"Stop struggling." He said, holding her close to him. "Just relax and have a good time. We're going to dinner. It will be nice." She sputtered behind Lukas' hand, "As if!" It might be nice for the two of them, but she's the third wheel, this was going to be miserable.  
>She tried to push away from him. He loosened his grip on her and she sat still. There really wasn't any escaping it.<br>They pulled up to a restaurant and Vlad turned off the car. "Are you two ready?"

Lukas and Emilla answered simultaneously with different answers. "Emilla," Vlad twisted in his driver's seat to attain a nice view of her struggling on his boyfriend's lap, "Behave." This ruffled her feathers, "Don't tell me what to do! I'll beat the shit out of you!" Both of the men started at her with wide eyes and dropped jaws at her unacceptable behavior. Vlad honesty wanted to shoot his mouth off, but he really didn't want to stress his boyfriend out. "Em, you will behave. You are to act like a lady." Emilla squeezed her eyes closed as she sensed the tears intensify and threaten to water up in her eyes. "I can't go in there!" She finally cracked, tears rolling down her cheeks, and her shoulders shaking uncontrollably. Lukas sighed out on her head, "And why not?" Her heaves challenged her to firm words, but she managed to sputter out, "Because I'm, I'm ugly!"

Lukas and Vlad both stared at her in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding." Vlad said. Lukas shook his head, "Emilla," he said, "You are beautiful. You aren't ugly at all." She stammered, "You're just saying that because you're my brother! You're supposed to say stuff like that." Lukas sighed, "I'm being serious. You're gorgeous." Vlad agreed with him, "Yeah, I'm gay, and I think you're irresistible." Emilla frowned. "Just shut up both of you."

She twisted away with a pout, continuing to wiggle in Lukas' arms. Vlad and Lukas found it effortless to convince Emilla of her attention grabbing beauty. "Let's go in already," she grumbled in dissatisfaction and barged out of the car as soon as Lukas released his grip around her.

"Welcome! Table for three?" The friendly male waiter asked the trio and then his attention snapped to Emilla, who was crossing her arms over her chest. Vlad noticed this, walked away from Lukas, and wrapped his arm around her waist. The waiter arched an eyebrow, "Right this way." They say at a booth. Vlad and Lukas sat next to each other, interlocking fingers under the table and studied Emilla as she heaved an irritated sigh. "What's the matter, Emilla?" Lukas asked, lightly kicking her under the table.

"What do you think?" She asked, grumbling. They were getting on her nerves and they had only been seated for a couple of minutes. "I hope this goes by fast, I'm ready to go back home." Lukas shook his head, "Enjoy yourself Emilla. Stop putting yourself in a bad mood."  
>She just glared at him and continued to wallow in her anger. She didn't want to calm down and be happy. She wanted to go home and be left alone. She was uncomfortable being out in public. People were staring at her and her ugly body. She could feel their eyes burning in the back of her head.<p>

Subtly glancing to the side, she noticed a group of men basically undressing her with their tainted eyes. "I don't want to be here!" She slammed her fists down, drawing automatic attention from the surrounding couples. Their previous waiter scurried over to the booth with a weary smile at the aggravated woman and adjusted his view at the pleasant sight of her cleavage. Lukas noticed the waiter practically gluing his greedy eyes to her pushed up mounds. "Stop staring at my girl," Vlad spoke up rudely, "She's not apart of the menu."

Emilla glared at him, "I am not your girl." The waiter gave the table a strange look. "Alright," he said, "What can I get you to drink?" He was still hovering over Emilla's shoulder, giving him a good view of her chest. Hey, she said she wasn't that man's girl, that meant she was free. They gave him their drink orders and Emilla spoke up. "We're ready to order." She didn't even look at Lukas or Vlad for confirmation, she was ready to leave as soon as possible.  
>Lukas didn't like how she was acting. The least she could do was at least act like a proper lady. Once the waiter left to put in their orders, he leaned across the table at her. "Straighten up. You're drawing attention to us. Isn't that the opposite of what you're wanting?"<p>

"Don't talk to me," she complained, involuntarily tightening her arms around her chest, causing Vlad's eyes to focus in in her puffed up chest. "Act like a lady and," he leaned over further to pry her arms apart, "Stop doing that." Emilla scoffed rudely, "Just leave me alone." She then dramatically bolted up and hurried for the bathrooms. On her way there, two sassy girls exited the bathroom and glared at Emilla. "Ewwww, like where did you get that dress? From a dumpster?"

She frowned at them and pushed her way into the bathroom. They gave her confirmation that she was ugly. She felt hopeless and just wanted to cry again. She hid out in the bathroom stall. She had nowhere else really to go.  
>After about ten minutes of hiding and tears, she decided to trudge back to the table. Vlad and Lukas were instantly on her case, scolding her for running off and for taking so long. She didn't listen though, just sat lifeless through their speeches.<p>

She lost her appetite, witnessing the same two girls walk in their direction. They requested a booth adjacent to the trio.

"Oh my gosh, did you see that girl in that hideous yellow dress?" One of the girls asked obnoxiously followed by snorts of laughter. Emilla could hear everything that they were saying, looking down in detest at her outfit.  
>"She should go kill herself. I hate ugly girls who try to think that they are pretty when they are far from it!" The friend cackled, "I know right?!" Both of the females relentlessly patronized Emilla, who was on the verge of tears now.<p>

She stared down at her food, not even touching it. Lukas could hear some of the girls' words, but didn't really think they were talking about Emilla. "Hey, Em, what's wrong? Why aren't you eating?" He tried a softer approach to getting her to talk to him, since just normally telling and asking gained him negative responses. She shook her head, not wanting to alert the girls near them that it was bothering her. The tears were threatening to fall again, and she tried her best to suck them back up. It was in vain though, as they started to drip down her cheeks and onto the table she was staring at. One phrase rang out in her head though, "She should go kill herself." It was true, she should, she was miserable no matter what and just didn't like being a girl. She was ugly and there was no way to put her back the way she was. No one liked her, Lukas and Vlad were just saying those things to make her feel better. The only reason they slept with her was to attempt to give her self-esteem a boost. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. She hated everything.

Lukas cocked his head to the side, squinting his eyes to watch as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "You're crying. What's going on?" Apparently the girls heard the Norwegian raise his volume and Emilla released a sniffle. "Don't worry about it..." She mumbled through her small sniffles, looking down at her dainty hands. In the corner of Vlad's eye, he noticed a hand with red wine rise above Emilla's head and the owner dump it all over her body.

Emilla shrieked as the liquid coated her. It stung her eyes and her dress was definitely ruined. Not like she cared about the dress, not anymore. The two girls burst out in a fit of laughter, cackling menacingly at Emilla. Lukas and Vlad both jumped to her rescue, asking if she was okay. Several waiters rushed over to the table to see what had happened. Emilla had ran off to the bathroom, leaving Lukas and Vlad to explain. Lukas had no idea what happened. Vlad, in the other hand, pointed over to the table the girls were sitting at.  
>The waiters asked for their side and they tried to feign innocence, but the empty wine glass was proof enough. The manager came and apologized to Lukas and Vlad, stating that their meal would be free tonight. Vlad shrugged, "Don't apologize to us," he pointed at Emilla who was walking back to them, having cleaned herself as well as she could. "Apologize to her."<p>

"What a little bitch!" One of the girls laughed out as they departed from the restaurant with little commotion. Emilla glanced away from the manager, who was speechless. Now another person was stunned by her nightmare appearance. "Sweetheart," he changed his tone to a friendly yet sympathetic one, "What happened?" She squeezed her eyes shut, "They attacked me verbally near the restrooms. They called me ugly." The manager rubbed her back, "Don't listen to them." Emilla choked on a sob, "I am ugly. I don't blame them!" After she cried that out, Lukas and Vlad excused themselves to chase after the twenty year old. They couldn't let her out of their sight. It would be too detrimental.

"Emilla!" Lukas shouted out, catching up to her running away figure. Sooner or later, she would become exhausted. And she did, which gave Lukas and Vlad the upper hand. "Are you crazy?!" Lukas roared, embracing the screeching girl in his arms. "And hideous!" Vlad hugged her from behind, closed his eyes, and muttered, "We need to leave. Now. There's something following us."

The trio quickly made their way back to their car. Emilla slumped across the back seat, tired and depressed. Lukas kept checking on her. She wasn't crying, nor was she doing anything other than laying there. "Don't take what those girls said to heart Em." He thought about his words before continuing, "They were just jealous is all."  
>Vlad was focused on driving, trying to get them home as soon as possible. Lukas glanced over at him, "Vlad, you said something was following us. What is it? Or who is it?"<p>

"I don't know if Gilbert kept his promise." Vlad stated gravely as shivers raced across his skin. Lukas scooted closer to Emilla, wrapped his arms around her frame, "You've got to be kidding me." Vlad shook his head, "It's a dangerous business." That's all that Vlad disclosed, passing their house without a second thought. Emilla noticed with a frown, "I want to go back home." Vlad glanced at the rear view mirror to see a truck tailgating him, "Not when we are being pursued! Oh shit!" Vlad screeched the last part as their car was bumped from behind. He sped up the car with the engine roaring louder than a lion. "Lukas, I'm scared!" Emilla sobbed, pressing her body against his body in the backseat. He was equally scared and quickly pressed his lips against hers with a fiery red blush burning his cheeks.

"I-it'll be alright." Lukas stammered, trying to calm her and himself down. He squeezed her tightly, and she buried herself into his chest. He rubbed her back and assured her, "Don't worry Emilla, I refuse to let anyone hurt you."  
>Vlad was trying his best to lose the truck that was tailing them. It wasn't doing much good; it was like the truck knew every turn and twist Vlad was going to make.<p>

"Vlad, let's escape into a well populated area!" Lukas suggested hastily when he sensed the truck bump into the back of their car again. Emilla snuggled closer to Lukas' chest, still crying out for a vast amount of reasons. Vlad nodded, sweat beading at his forehead. Twisting the steering wheel sharply to the right caused the car to skid and produce an echoing noise. In the distance, there was a well lit area with a few nightlife people. A few was better than absolutely no one. Vlad jerked to a stop in front of the local club they went to before Emilla was turned into a girl. The truck pulled alongside, killed the ignition, and the person approached their vehicle.

Lukas pushed Emilla to the floor of the car, trying to make her as hidden as possible. Someone tapped on the window, and Vlad rolled it down just a tiny bit. Their face was darkened and Vlad couldn't tell who it was. "What the hell man?" He heard a familiar voice yell out. "I saw you guys leave that restaurant and I was like 'oh hey I'll go talk to Vlad I don't have his number and I want my drinks.' But then you pull this shit. I thought we were friends bro!" Vlad rolled down the window a bit more, "Gil? Since when do you drive a truck."  
>"Since whenever I want to! But hey, since we're here, let's go grab some of my promised drinks." Vlad glanced back at Lukas who was staring in shock at the exchange. He couldn't believe that he chased them and scared him for some drinks. Lukas was positive that the guy had some ulterior motives.<p>

"I'm staying in here," Emilla uttered with an attitude, "I already look like a mess and I'm hideous!" Lukas rolled his eyes, "You're not ugly, Emilla." She could distinguish the aggravation in his voice, which caused her to believe that he was only saying that to persuade her into following them. "I don't want to use force," he whispered lowly in her ear, "but if you don't follow, then you leave me no choice." Emilla pouted disappointingly, shifted in place, and nodded in reluctant agreement. Lukas smiled that she actually didn't protest this time.

Lukas slid out of the car and offered a hand to help her out, she accepted it and held onto his hand tightly. Gilbert snorted and leaned over to Vlad, "What happened to her?" Emilla heard what he said and looked down in embarrassment. Vlad slapped Gilbert's arm, "Shut the hell up." Gilbert rubbed his now sore arm and pouted at his friend, "God, sorry. Didn't mean to offend you." Vlad glared at him, "Let's go." He pushed his pale haired friend into the club and glanced back at Lukas and Emilla who followed in behind them.  
>They all sat at a table, Gilbert had wanted to sit at the bar. But Vlad said it would be easier if they all just sat at a table. A skimpily dressed waiter came by the table, and they all ordered drinks. Lukas and Emilla stayed on the non-alcoholic spectrum.<p>

Glass after glass of alcoholic beverages, Vlad and Gilbert roared with laughter about the 'good times' in their past. Emilla leaned against Lukas with a blush on her cheeks. Gilbert couldn't take his eyes off of her as he only partially listened to Vlad ramble on and on.  
>"Please stop staring at me, mister." Vlad and Gilbert started to laugh at her request. Frowning at their response, she diverted her attention to the female dancers and how pretty they were on stage. Jealousy bubbled inside of her when she noticed Lukas checking out one of the male strippers.<p>

Lukas' eyes were trained on the performers on stage. One of the dancers had locked eyes with him and he was watching him dance. Emilla was frowning and elbowed him. This caused him to break eye contact and look down at his sister. "I'm ready to leave." She stated simply. Her glass of water in hand had been empty for a while and she was uncomfortable. She didn't look good, wearing a stained dress and her hair had clumped thanks to the wine that had been dumped on her head earlier. Lukas had also grown tired of being here. Gilbert and Vlad's drunken laughter was annoying, and there wasn't much else to do. "Just a bit longer. One of them is bound to pass out before too long." Lukas' money was on Vlad, he had a tendency to drink a lot really fast, and then it hit him and knocked him out. Emilla groaned, she was ready to leave now.

Only five minutes passed by and Emilla was becoming increasingly restless. "Lukas, I want to leave no-" She was cut off by someone dousing her with a glass of freezing cold vodka. What is it with people spilling drinks on her tonight? The ashen blonde twenty year old whirled around, jolting up from her seat, and glaring at the person who had the nerve to spill it on her body. Her dress was beyond ruined and she reeked of alcohol and remnants of wine combined together.

The person turned around and apologized, saying that it was an absolute accident. She stormed off away from the guy, flipping him off and storming into the bathroom. It was time for her to go, she was done.

She examined herself in the mirror, scowling at her disheveled appearance. Inhaling a deep breath, she released an ear splitting scream of indignation. "I hate myself! I'm so ugly! That-that's why everyone keeps hurt-hurting me!" A woman passed by with an apprehensive expression, slipping out of the bathroom with a dash in her step. Emilla witnessed the entire thing and wailed shamelessly. She didn't care if the tears were falling and snot dribbled out of her nostrils. It didn't matter. It wasn't like she was pretty. She rushed out of the bathroom, utterly distressed.

Lukas was currently being smothered in sloppy, alcohol-scented kisses across his jaw line. Gilbert apparently left them to their public affections and Emilla was standing there with a face of disgust. Clearing her throat loudly to grab their attention, Lukas' eyes widen as he shoved his giggling boyfriend away. "Emilla, what happened?" She fumed at his question, "Don't even dare ask me what happened! You know fully well what happened. I want to go fucking home. Now!" She was ranting and raving until someone behind her grabbed her by her waist. Lukas instantly glared at the familiar face that he had seen last time they frequented here. "Hey beautiful," he started off smoothly in her ear, ignoring the glaring blonde who never called him back for a 'good time'. "I can take you home with me." Lukas growled, snatching her away from the taller man, "Not in your dreams, horny idiot!" Emilla screamed out, "Leave me alone!" and yanked out of Lukas' grip. Blindly running away, she collided into a taller man and bounced backwards to fall on the ground with a cry of agony.

The guy looked down at Emilla with an indifferent stare. "Be careful would you?" He offered out a hand and she took it, allowing him to help her up. "Thanks..." She mumbled. He looked her up and down, "You alright?"

"No," she admitted through freshly produced tears, "I'm-I'm..." He could hear her hyperventilating, pulled her against his mid section, and frowned as she dampened his shirt. He didn't even know this person, but felt the need to comfort her. Realizing what he was doing in the middle of the club, he gently pushed her away. "Are you alone?"

She shook her head, "No. I'm with my brother and his boyfriend. But they're too wrapped up in each other to worry about me." That wasn't true, Lukas and Vlad were very worried about her and didn't want her to get hurt. "Emilla!" She heard Lukas call out. She frowned, she didn't want to see them.

"Emilla," he repeated out of breath and grabbed her by her waist. "We're going home." The tall man gazed at the two with a glare that made Lukas tremble.

He tugged her along, "You said you wanted to go." She looked up at the man who was staring down her brother. She bit her lower lip, "I don't know. I think we could stay for a little while longer."

Rolling his eyes at her suggestion, he tugged at her, signaling for them to leave. The man placed a hand on her shoulder, "Be careful," and departed from them. Emilla hardened her eyes at Lukas.

"You need to stay by my side!" Lukas scolded Emilla, helping Vlad stable his steps, and unlocked the vehicle. Vlad passed out in the back and Emilla was forced to sit in the passenger's seat.

"I don't see why you feel the need to keep me close." She stated, "I'm an adult and you don't even like me." Lukas slammed his fist on the steering wheel, "Why do you keep saying that!" He all but shouted. She stared back at him, "Because it's true!"

"You're my sister and I need to protect you!" He reasoned with an angered voice, switching on his blinker to turn onto their road. "Then why did you fuck me?" She screamed at him through her furious tears. His breath hitched at the unexpected question. "Watch your language!" Their shouting contest shattered Vlad out of his sleepy state. "Shut up you two!" He clutched his forehead, stumbled out of the car, and snatched the house keys shoved in his pants pocket. Lukas watched in horror as Emilla swung the door open, slammed it with an echo, and stormed into the house with a permanent scowl painted on her face.

Lukas slammed his door closed, chased after her unsettled figure, and grabbed her upper arm. She cried out as he whirled her around to face him. "I'm tired of your attitude! You need to straighten up." By the time he was finished scolding her, Vlad yawned and collapsed on the couch. "You're so mean! What kind of brother are you? I confessed my feelings for you after you fucked me! You rejected me and want to protect me. Doesn't make much sense, does it?" Her voice was laced with venom despite her tears and occasional sniffles.

Lukas frowned. His jaw was clenched and he growled out. "You just don't understand Emilla! I rejected you and want to protect you because that's my job!" She ripped away from him, "You're doing a pretty shitty job of protecting me if you let him," She signaled to Vlad, who was sleeping, "ruin my entire life. I hate myself and you're not doing anything to help me!" She stormed back into her room and slammed the door shut.

Lukas released a frustrated sigh. He failed as an older brother. "Why would someone that beautiful hate herself?" He muttered under his breath, walking in direction of Emilla's bedroom. Without knocking, he barged in on her topless and only in her lacy white cheeky panties. She was facing the opposite way, but when she heard the noise, she turned to see Lukas blush a hot pink hue. She shrieked, covering her chest in vain, "Haven't you ever heard of knocking? Don't look at me, you perv!"

She grabbed one of the pillows off of her bed and threw it at him when he didn't do as she said. "I said stop staring at me, you freak!" Lukas finally snapped out of it and turned away, giving an awkward cough. "Sorry..." He mumbled. "What do you want?" She snapped, wrapping the blanket from her bed around her body. "I just want to know why you hate yourself. You have absolutely no reason to." She shook her head at him, "Are you blind!" She flashed him, not caring about how he was blushing, "Look at me, I'm disgusting! Those girls, the guy at the club. I'm not pretty. And I'm not even supposed to be a girl! I hate this."  
>Lukas took a deep breath and approached her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and forced her to look him in the eyes. "Listen to me. You're beautiful, anyone can see that. Stop hating yourself Em."<p>

Breathing out in disbelief, she squirmed slightly in his arms and pouted when he tightened his hold around her bare waist. The blanket pooled around her ankles, exposing herself to him. "Let me go," she ordered curtly, "I don't want you to hurt me more than you already have." He forced her to walk backwards and fall down against her bed. He shoved her all the way on it, climbing over her half naked body, and leaned down to capture her lips. She struggled under his dominant, secure hold, and hushed her while deepening the kiss. The second he pulled away to scan his eyes over her heaving breasts, she started to cry. "Don't look at me!"

"Why not?" he whispered softly, allowing his hand to trail down her chest and stomach. "Because! It's embarrassing." She fidgeted under his hold, "Please stop..." He shook his head and pressed a kiss to her jaw, "You're perfect, you know."  
>She felt the tears fall down her face, he doesn't mean it. She knew that he didn't. "Stop saying stuff that isn't true. Get off please."<br>Lukas continued to kiss her and nuzzle her, "I want to show you how perfect you are."  
>She shook her head, "Stop! I don't want this."<p>

Lukas smirked down at her flushed face. He grazed his chilled fingertips over her gradually hardening nipples and provoked a sharp intake of air. "Lukas! St-Stop," her voice broke off as he ventured his mouth over one of them and groped the other one. "Lukas..." she whimpered, bucking her hips to try and show that she didn't want this attention from him. "You say stop, but your body tells me differently," he whispered out hotly against the soft flesh and sucked on it gently as he twirled his tongue. Suddenly, his hand journeyed down south towards her soaking lacy panties.

She let out a quiet involuntary moan as his fingers grazed over her crotch. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand, but Lukas had already heard her. He looped his fingers around the waistband of her panties and worked them down her hips. He rubbed the skin of her hips and hummed softly, "Such a beautiful sight." She shook her head, "Quit..." He shook his head and let his fingers run over her clit, making her shudder with the teasing pleasure. "Did you like that?" He asked softly, scooting up to press a kiss to her lips.

"Lukas. I don't want this-" She cut off her demand with a soft moan and slapped her hand over her mouth once again. "Don't hide what feel inside. What you're going to feel inside..." After he said this, he shifted to spread her legs apart and slid his index finger inside of her leaking hole. "I want to hear you make some noise," he insisted, retracting his fingers, and backing up to lift her legs up. Hooking them over his shoulders, he admired the sight of the beautiful teary eyed woman. "No, Lukas! Don't!" She pleaded hastily as he spread her lips apart. With a soft chuckle, he darted his tongue out and licked her juices away. He latched his lips onto her clit and sucked gently, provoking a lustful moan from her mouth.

She moaned softly. She didn't want to cave into the pleasure. She was attracted to Lukas, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't want this. But Lukas was lying, everything he did and said, she knew it meant nothing. It meant nothing because once it was over he'd go crawling back to Vlad.  
>She curled her toes and shivered with ecstasy. "L-Lukas, please..." She couldn't finish her sentence because he flicked his tongue and pulled a loud moan from her throat.<p>

Shoving his tongue inside of her clenching hole made her gasp out incoherent words. He closed his eyes as he tilted his head to reach deeper inside of her heat. As he continued to ear her out, he rubbed her clit, which both combined, intensified her pleasure. All of her protests went down the drain when she screamed out, "Lukas! I need you!" He pulled away, blushing a deep pink color and breathed out, "What was that?" She slammed her head to the side, blushing furiously at his teasing. "I want you inside of me..." He gnawed on his bottom lip, unfastening his jeans, and tugged off his boxers and pants awkwardly. Emilla panted in anticipation at the sight of his thick standing cock beaded with pre cum. "That's good to hear because I want you as well..." He mumbled almost silently, shifting their bodies to accommodate his member to penetrate her weeping entrance. Emilla never caught what Lukas said earlier and arched her back when he slowly pushed inside of her tightness.

She let out a vocal gasp as he filled her. He rolled his hips against her before he started thrusting into her slowly. She shook her head, it was going too slow for her. "Lukas, please, f-faster!" He nodded and picked up his speed, it had been too slow for him too, but he didn't want to hurt Emilla or anything. She leaned up to catch his lips in a passionate open-mouthed kiss. Both of their tongues intertwined and explored the other mouth as Lukas pounded into her.  
>He snaked one of his hands around to rub her clit. He pinched it gently and rolled it around with his thumb and forefinger. She let out a loud moan, "L-Lukas, oh god.." She bit her lip, she could feel a tingling weight in the pit of her stomach threatening to pour out. He latched his lips up to the side of her neck and sucked and kissed hard, leaving his mark on her pale skin.<p>

Climbing closer and closer to her highest peak, she arched her body against his for additional skin contact. Lukas moaned out; the friction of his shaft thrusting in and out of her tightening vagina caused the distinct yet familiar sensation to alert him. Instinctively, he grasped her thighs and plunged into her rapidly.

"Ah, Lukas!" She cried out as he pushed her over the edge. He came not long after she did, breathing out her name in staggered breaths. He collapsed on top of her and brought her in for a sweet kiss. After their lips parted, he placed his forehead on top of hers and made their noses meet. "Emilla, can't you see? You're perfect."  
>She turned her head away from him and frowned, "Then why do you push me away?" He shook his head, "What do you mean? How is this pushing you away?"<br>She snapped her eyes back to him, "Because. This means nothing to you, you don't love me. You said so yourself, I'm just your sister and nothing more." Lukas groaned internally, oh how he wished he could tell her, because he did love her. A lot.

Before he managed to confess, his cellphone started to buzz incessantly. She pouted at his expression of indecision. "Go ahead and get that." He twisted his mouth to the side, staring into her hurt eyes, and climbed off of her body. This only caused her to sob uncontrollably.

* * *

><p>AN: Whew! Leave us reviews please~ ;) Stay tuned! You don't want to miss the next one!


	5. Chapter 5

Heat of the Moment

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Hetalia and the characters belong to Hidekazu Himaruya.

Enjoy! Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>She rolled over onto her stomach, she could hear Lukas on the phone in the other room. She didn't know who he was talking to, but he sounded almost irritated. She didn't care though, normally she would, but she was too upset to care now. Again, she had let him play with her heart and her emotions. She wiped the tears from her eyes. All she wanted was for him to love her and care for her the way she did him. She just wanted him to herself, no matter how selfish that made her seem.<p>

Inside of the other room, Lukas had the urge to slam his fist against the wall in the hall way. It was one of his colleagues complaining about his deadline for an art project. He had his own business creating artwork; contemporary and digital art.

"I know I said it would be done last week." Lukas almost yelled. "Something came up. Would you rather it look good, or would you want to have to edit it more than necessary." He snorted, "That's what I thought. Just, give me three more days." He paused, the person on the other side talking. "Tomorrow? Are you crazy! Ugh. Fine, I'll see what I can do."

He clicked his phone off, he wished he could slam it, but he really didn't want to break it. He sat it on the arm of the couch where Vlad's head was. He ran a hand through his boyfriend's strawberry blonde locks and pressed a kiss to his forehead. After admiring his sleeping body and being grateful that he was still asleep after his conversation. He kissed him again and went back to Emilla's room. She was still laying on her stomach, staring at the wall. "Em?" He asked quietly. She didn't turn to look at him, "What?"

"I'm sorry..." He whispered softly, placing a hand in her shoulder. Grumbling, she shouldered him away, "don't talk to me." He sighed, bending down to kiss her exposed shoulder, and quietly leave her bedroom.

She was actually surprised that he left her alone. She had been expecting him to keep pestering her, he hadn't listened any time before when she had said that. She was relieved though, she wasn't in the mood to talk to him anyways. She got off of the bed and pulled on one of her t-shirts to sleep in.  
>She headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water first, she was thirsty. She glanced into the living room and saw Lukas curled up on top of Vlad, and he had an arm loosely resting on top of him. The sight made Emilla's blood boil. She made an angered noise and got her glass of water quickly and stormed back into her room, slamming the door loudly (and hoping to wake up the snoozing lovers in the other room).<br>She balled up her fists and slammed them into the pillows, trying to find a way to release her frustrations.  
>Her door slamming woke up one of the couch sleepers.<p>

Lukas' dreams were shattered by the thunderous slam of the door. Annoyed at Emilla and astounded that Vlad was able to snooze through all of this commotion, he slipped out of Vlad's loose grip. Rubbing his eyes from the interrupted sleep, he made his way over to twist the doorknob and pushed it open swiftly. "You need to calm down, little girl." Emilla scowled at her brother, bolted off of the bed, and tackled him to the ground. "Ugh! You such an ass!" She started to cry as her fists drummed against his chest. Her strength was not as powerful compared to when she was a male. Lukas caught her fists, which only angered her further.

"Let go of me!" She screeched while trying to wrench away her wrists. "What is wrong Emilla?" Lukas asked, wondering why she was acting like such a little kid. She glared up at him, "Why don't you tell me?" Lukas shook his head, "I don't know what you're talking about." She rolled her watery eyes at him and looked away. "You are so infuriating!" She tried yet again to pull her wrists away, but Lukas' grip just got tighter. "Why are you so upset Emilla?" She pouted and looked up, "You don't care about me!" Lukas shook his head, "Yes I do. I care about you a lot." She blinked away more tears that were working on spilling from her eyes. "Then why don't you ever show it?"

"Because..." He trailed off nervously under her body. She sniffled loudly, "Because why? There has to be a reason!" Lukas sighed out, forcing himself not to release her wrists. "I have a boyfriend. Sure, he thinks it's pretty sexy, but I can't do this anymore. It's sick and immoral."

Anger bubbled up in her throat and she felt like she was going to puke. She dropped down to the floor, her hands still being held up by Lukas. He let go of her wrists and her hands fell heavily to the floor beside her. She let out a mangled sob, "If that's how you feel then fine! Just go back to your annoying boyfriend and leave me alone." Her heart had broken and she didn't know how to respond to it.  
>"I'm sorry..." Lukas whispered out before departing from her bedroom.<p>

She wanted to run away and never return. She didn't want to face the truth. The heartbreaking truth that tortured her soul. "Aaaah!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and started to release hideous sobs. Uncontrollable sobs of resentment, heartache, bewilderment, and regret. "Ughn! I, I... Why doesn't anybody love m-me?" She choked out, "I, I just want to, to die...!"

Lukas' chest ached, he felt like he should comfort her. He could hear her sobs as clear as day and he really wished he could cradle her and whisper sweet words in her ears. He knew it could never be though. There was too much red tape when it came to wanting to date your brother-turned-sister. He turned away from the closed door and made his way back to the living room. Vlad had somehow rolled off of the couch and onto the floor, so Lukas helped him back onto the couch, but there was no way he was going to be able to sleep now.

Emilla felt trapped; she had nowhere to go and nobody to talk to. She was in physical pain from her unwavering grief. She felt like giving up and ceasing to exist. That was all she wanted at that very moment, was to no longer exist. If she didn't exist she wouldn't be ugly, no one would be able to hate her, and she wouldn't be such a nuisance to Lukas.

Deciding to sleep away her agonies, she would ponder her plans of dealing with this dilemma in the morning. She was numb and indifferent to the world when she woke up. No longer caring about anything including herself, she trudged sluggishly into the kitchen to watch Vlad and Lukas share jokes. They leaned in for a kiss and Emilla stomped past them. She knew they did that on purpose. Still clad in what she wore last night, she carelessly grabbed the grape jelly from the fridge and shoved a slice of bread in the toaster. The couple remained silent, yet a few giggles here and there escaped from their mouths. This irked her to no extent. After the toaster popped the toasted bread out, she smeared a generous amount of jam all over on one side. Once she finished the small breakfast, she stored the jelly back in the fridge and stormed out of the kitchen. She definitely needed a shower to cleanse away last night's activities.

She turned on the water as hot as it would go and waited for it to heat up. She ran a hand through her ratty hair. It was greasy and knotted and it was still clumped in some places due to the various drinks that had been dumped on her the night before. She looked like a train wreck. She felt like a train wreck too. Once the shower was steaming hot, she peeled the clothes from her body and looked at herself. She scowled at what she saw. It was a mess. She didn't look like other girls; she looked worse. She didn't have that natural beauty that anyone could pull off. She was stuck looking awkward and horrid. No wonder no one liked her. She turned away from the mirror and stepped into the shower, hissing as the scalding water hit her bare skin. It felt relieving though. The pain was a feeling that she could feel through the emotional trauma that had left her body feeling depressingly numb.

In actuality, her appearance was utterly breathtaking. Her complexion was flawless. Everything about her was ideal and any woman would wish for the beauty that she possessed. She was truly beautiful. Unfortunately, the spell must have entailed an inability to realize her self-worth and attractive features. Emotional yet detached from her feelings, she released a quivering sigh and visibly relaxed as the steaming water cascading down her body. Her eyes wandered downwards to her twin mounds and she groped at them with a disgusted scowl. "I wish I could be a guy again..."

Lukas and Vlad were cuddled up together on the couch. Vlad had his head on Lukas' lap and he was running his fingers through Vlad's hair. He had been complaining about a bad headache, and so Lukas was doing his best to comfort him.

By the time Emilla walked back into the living room, their position had changed. The two of them were entangled on the couch, whispering words that didn't reach the girl's ears and giving kisses in between what they were saying. She scowled at them, "Get a fucking room." Their eyes both looked over at her. She was dressed in a longer, more modest dress. And it was a coral orange with a flowery lace overlay. Both men gawked at her for a second before she straightened herself up and declared, "I'm going out for a walk."

"No you are not." Lukas said. He didn't want her going out alone. She held her ground though, "Yes I am. It's broad daylight and I don't plan on going far. I just need to get away from this." She motioned to Lukas and Vlad. Lukas frowned, "You're grounded." Emilla rolled her eyes at him. "I'm an adult. You can't ground me." Lukas narrowed his eyes, "Are you sure about tha-" he was cut off by Vlad capturing his lips with his own. He personally was alright with her leaving, that would give him time to finally be alone with his boyfriend and not have to worry about her interrupting. He missed being alone with Lukas.

As much as Lukas craved the undivided attention, he didn't want to risk her being abducted and sold to some pervert. She pivoted on her heels and strolled towards the front door. Emilla placed her hand on the doorknob, twisted it, and pulled it open. "Get back here, Emilla!" She shook her head defiantly, "You're not the boss of me!"

She stormed out the door and slammed it behind her. Lukas cursed under his breath and struggled to get up and go get her. Vlad kept him pinned down though. He didn't want to lose his time with Lukas. "Lukas, she'll be fine." He nuzzled against his cheek. "You know she will be. It's daytime and not many people try to abduct someone in broad daylight." Lukas grunted in frustration, "But it could still happen." Vlad sighed sadly and eased up away from Lukas. "Fine." He pouted, "If you're so worried about her, then go get her."

Lukas thanked him softly before placing a kiss in his lips. Vlad sighed out in despair, knowing that Lukas would sometimes place Emilla above him.

Emilla strolled down the sidewalk, not even five yards away when Lukas captured her from behind. The flashbacks replayed in her head and she screeched in absolute terror. Lukas calmed her down immediately when he spoke in her ear. "I don't trust anyone."

She shoved him away, "Leave me alone! I came out here to be alone!" He latched onto her hand and held it tightly. "I don't want anything to happen to you." She frowned and ripped her hand away from his. "Why aren't you with Vlad? I thought you were going to be with him." Lukas looked at her sternly, "Because I was worried about you. I don't want a single thing to happen to you. He understands and respects that." She turned away and started walking again. Lukas caught her hand, "Where do you think you're going?" She pointed down the sidewalk, "I'm going to continue my walk. You can't keep me locked up in our house all the time. I'd like to get out sometimes." All she wanted was to be left alone. She needed to be alone with her thoughts so she could think through some things. But it was hard to think through stuff whenever the person who is the subject of those thoughts is staring right at you.

"Let's walk together then. Just me and you." She scoffed out with narrowed eyes, "Just go back to your boyfriend. You cause me too much pain." Lukas refused to oblige, wrapping an arm around her slender waist. Huffing out miserably, Emilla ended up walking with Lukas in awkward silence. Suddenly a frightening realization dawned upon Lukas and he halted in his footsteps, causing Emilla to jerk backwards. "What's the big deal?" She demanded with an arched brow. "Last night... I didn't wear a condom."

She gave him a confused look, "So? What's the big deal with that?" What he was implying didn't click in her head right away. Norway clutched his head, he had an instant migraine coming on. "Oh god, and I didn't pull out. Shit." Emilla was still waiting for him to continue on as to why that was such a big deal. Then it hit her. "Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no. This is not going to happen. I don't think so." She instantly felt a lump of dread drop into the pit of her stomach and she dry heaved right there. The thought absolutely sickened her.

Lukas grabbed her by her shoulders with a slight tremble, staring directly into her eyes. Emilla's head was spinning and her vision started to blur due to the anxious tears. "Why didn't you pull out?" She demanded an answer and quick. Lukas frowned, almost ashamed of himself when he muttered loud enough for her to hear, "I was caught up in the heat of the moment. That look in your eyes kept me going at it."

Lukas continued a bit more, "And to be honest it hadn't even occurred to me at the moment." She wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands, "Of course something like this would happen. It just had to be me." If she had been feeling bad before, it was nothing compared to what she was feeling now. Because on top of her heartbreak and anger, a heavy brick of fear dropped onto her emotional load. She dropped her head into the palms of her hand and started to bawl. Passersby started staring, and Lukas was trying to calm her down without going into a panic attack himself. He slowly ushered her home, trying to think about something other than the problem at hand.

Vlad glanced up from a magical book he was previously reading. His eyes widened at the sight of Emilla bawling her eyes out with Lukas wrapping an arm around her waist. "What's wrong?" Vlad asked in a hurry as he shot up from the couch and approached the weeping girl, "What happened?"

He placed a hand on her shoulder, but Emilla kept her eyes trained on the floor and shook her head. She wasn't going to say it. Vlad turned to Lukas and his mouth just opened and closed like a fish. Now Vlad was worried. If Emilla was in near-hysterics and Lukas was speechless, then something was royally wrong. "Okay..." He said, "You guys are really freaking me out right now."

Lukas stumbled out a simple, "I-I...oh god." Before covering his mouth with his hands. Vlad saw tears starting to form at the corners of Lukas' eyes and he started to panic. Lukas never cried. "Alright, letting me know the secret would be great...any time now." Emilla looked up at him and between choked sobs was able to manage a, "I might be pregnant."

Vlad's eyes were the size of a full moon in October and his jaw dropped to the floor. His facial expression switched rapidly from awestruck to perplexed and lastly betrayal. "How the fuck did this happen?" He couldn't control his menacing glare at his distraught boyfriend. Neither of them answered and Vlad became increasingly distressed. "Lukas, how did she get pregnant? I thought I gave you a fucking condom the other night!" Lukas sniffled with a small choked sob in response to his livid reaction.

Vlad groaned out and knotted his hands in his hair. He couldn't believe this. This isn't what he had expected to happen at all. He took a deep breath, he was trying very hard to keep a level head. If all three of them broke into hysterics they'd be in huge trouble.  
>After a few more deep breaths he turned to the two sitting on the couch. "Tell me what happened." He demanded, trying to sound a bit softer, but it was still stern. "L-last night..." Lukas started, ashamed to be admitting this, but it had to be said. "Last night we had sex, and I completely forgot about a condom." Vlad sighed. But then perked up a bit, "Wait, just last night. Then you don't know if she's actually pregnant then, right?" Vlad knew how this worked. He'd been involved in his fair share of pregnancy scares in the past. He continued, "Like, there's a chance you guys completely missed the window."<p>

Emilla slumped over and muttered with remnants of worry, "I-I'm scared." Lukas gnawed on his bottom lip, dropping his head in shame. Vlad gulped down his underlying disappointment, but suddenly the thought of Lukas having sex with Emilla behind his back was not something he deemed permissible in their relationship. He feared that Lukas would fall in love with his own sister. "Lukas, I need you to stop having sex with her."

Emilla snapped her head up, "You don't have to worry about that. He's already made it loud and clear that he doesn't feel anything towards me." Vlad nodded, "Good. It's for the best." He hadn't meant it to sound harsh, but he needed to make sure Lukas knew it wasn't okay. All three of them together was one thing, but going behind his back was something different. And it hurt, a lot.

Emilla wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and silently departed from the area. Leaving the couple to their own privacy on the couch, Emilla decided to change into something different. A pair of Lukas' favorite jean shorts that he bought for her and a sunflower tank top that exposed her slender waist. She strapped on her sandals and grabbed her cellphone before leaving her bedroom. She was going to leave this house if it were the last thing she did. She surrendered to the fact that her and Lukas would be nothing beyond siblings.

She walked back into the living room and saw that Vlad and Lukas had disappeared into a different part of the house. This relieved her a bit, at least they wouldn't fight her at the door.  
>She stepped out into the air and took a deep breath in, she was terrified. She could feel her hands trembling. She set off down the sidewalk, surely she'd find somewhere to go and relax.<p>

Vlad and Lukas had retreated back into their bedroom, Vlad stated that they needed to talk, and they had more privacy in the back bedroom. He was still highly offended, absolutely livid that his boyfriend would go behind his back like that. "Why would you do something like that Lukas?" Lukas was sitting on the foot of the bed, and Vlad was pacing back and forth nervously. He shrugged, still dazed from earlier. "I don't know what came over me. I know it's wrong but I just, I just couldn't help myself." Vlad continued to pace in front of him, chewing violently on his thumbnail. He walked over to the dresser and dug around in one of the top drawers and pulled out a small box.

He knelt down in front of Lukas and opened the box, revealing a pretty, and simple, silver band. "Lukas, do you know what this is?" Lukas stared at it, the words caught in his throat. Vlad answered for him, "It's an engagement ring. One I picked out especially for you." He took it out of the box and admired it, "And I want you to have it. I want you to marry me." Tears started to well up in his eyes. He nodded, not believing what was happening. Vlad held tight onto the ring though. "Before you can answer me, I want to make sure that you aren't going to chase after Emilla. I don't want you going behind my back anymore." He put the ring back in the box and tucked it away. He looked up into Lukas' teary eyes and pushed back his loose bangs before pressing a quick kiss to his lips, "Please let me marry you Lukas."

Lukas sniffled for many reasons. He would have never imagined Vlad actually proposing to him, but it wasn't all of the way. There were mixed feelings and Lukas glanced away. "Vlad, I want you to marry me..." His voice trailed off, concerning Vlad right away. There was indecision in his voice. This observation made Vlad frown deeply. His heart shattered into a million pieces. "You have feelings for her, don't you?" Lukas snapped his attention back to Vlad, "No! I have no feelings for her." He knew he was lying, but he wanted to be with his boyfriend. "I trust you, love. I love you." Lukas couldn't restrain the smile that graced his lips. "I love you, too." Vlad was not going to proposed to him until Lukas was one hundred percent sure about them and their future.

Emilla walked along the sidewalk, glancing into various storefronts and passing various stores and cafés. She wasn't in the mood to go to either. She didn't like shopping and her appetite was gone. She still wanted to go somewhere to think. Then she passed the sign for the town's public library. She smiled. That was perfect! A place that was quiet and safe. And if she wanted she could read a book. She backtracked a bit and walked towards the library. She walked inside and it was just what she wanted; peace and quiet. She walked up the stairs towards the mystery section. She enjoyed a good mystery every once in a while. She picked her book and quickly found a chair in a far corner of the library. She sat down and started reading, allowing the story to take her away from her worries.  
>She had gotten quite enveloped in the plot, trying to figure out who killed the king, that she hadn't even noticed someone sit down across from her. When they cleared their throat to catch her attention, she jumped up in surprise.<p>

She glanced up to meet a pair of light blue eyes that were full of energy. He was actually enchanting to say the least. She caught herself blushing a light pink when she heard something along the lines of, "You're very beautiful!" Mumbling a tiny "thank you", she resumed reading the book that he disrupted her from a few seconds ago. "My name is Mathias." His voice was soft, considering it was a library. She peeked over the book timidly, "My name is Emilla." She flinched away with a small gasp when he stood up and leaned in towards her curled up figure. "Oh, I didn't mean to frighten you," he chuckled and whispered in a flirty tone, "Emilla."

She gave him a nervous smile. She came here to read and be alone and in peace. He was hovering over her and the attention was making her feel uncomfortable. "Can I help you?" She whispered, glancing up at him. He realized he was staring and stepped back a bit, "Oh sorry, didn't mean to frighten you again." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. He really wanted to talk to this girl because she was alone and she was gorgeous. "So..." He started, gaining her attention, "What are you reading? Is it any good?" She nodded, "Yes. It's a murder mystery and I'm trying to figure out who did it...I can't decide if it was the butler or the detective himself..." The last half was mumbled, more to herself than to him. He smiled, "That sounds like a good book." She nodded and kept reading. She really wanted to finish it.

Mathias smiled sweetly at her, stepped away to sit down, and watched as she turned her attention back to the book she was engrossed in. He peeped over the magazine, making sure she wasn't looking, and his eyes scanned her body. He had never seen a gorgeous woman such as the one sitting right across from him. He almost felt honored that she even acknowledged him. His eyes traveled from her plush pink lips to her pushed up cleavage and her long legs that were barely covered by her shorts. He waited in silence; half paying attention to the magazine in his hands. Emilla closed the book with an expression of satisfaction.

"Was the ending as good as you thought it would be?" He asked as soon as the book hit the small table in between them. "Yes." She said, "I figured it out right before the big reveal." He smiled, "Good, so was it the butler or the detective?" She smiled at him, "I guess you'll have to read it and find out." He smiled back at her, "I might just take you up on that offer. But only if you take me up on mine." She cocked her head, "What do you mean?" He just smiled, "Don't worry, I just want to take you out for coffee. What do you say?" She pondered it for a second, "Uhm, I don't know..." He smiled again, "Oh come on, it's my treat and I know a place right next door that has awesome coffee. She bit her bottom lip, she didn't know if she could trust him or not, but he was eagerly staring at her, waiting for her reply. "Oh alright. I'll go." Mathias did an internal fist pump and jumped up, offering his hand to her, "Let's go!"

Hesitantly accepting his hand, she blushed at his towering height and involuntarily tried to cover her cleavage in vain. However, the way it was designed, it fell back down to allow him to side glance for an eyeful of it. He led them out of the library and, as he mentioned before, into the neighboring coffee shop.

It was nice and simple, not too flashy. And there were only two other people in there as well. This made her feel a bit more comfortable. She wasn't alone with this man and they didn't have a huge audience. They walked up to the counter and Mathias told her to get whatever she wanted. Lucky for him, she wasn't really wanting anything more than a simple cup of coffee with cream and sugar. He ordered something similar, along with a cake, insisting that he get one for her too. She caved into the cake and they sat down at one of the tables and waited for their coffee. "Where are you from Emilla? I've never seen you here before." She shrugged, "Well, I'm from here through and through." He shook his head, "That's amazing. I thought I knew just about everyone in this town, and your beautiful face is surely one I wouldn't forget." She blushed at the obvious compliment, and before she had to say anything a cup of coffee was placed in front of her that she immediately brought to her lips.

"Do you go out often?" He probed, edging towards maybe a date on the town if she were to answer with a negative. "No, not really." Score. Mathias reached over to place his hand over her dainty hand with a dashing smile, "I could show you around this amazing town. I'll take you on adventures and show you the world." This excited Emilla and the thought of freedom and adventure is exactly what she was craving. Obviously this man cared about her than Lukas would ever dream to act like he would care. "Do you have someone in your life, like a boyfriend?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't." The fact that she could be pregnant had slipped her mind, but that wasn't a big deal. Mathias smiled happily and laced their fingers together, "Let's go on a real date then." Emilla's heart fluttered and raced. She had never been on a real date, but thoughts of what had happened the last time she went out flooded back to her mind. She looked down hesitantly, what if something similar happened while they were on their date? Mathias wouldn't want anything to do with her then. He squeezed her hand, "Emilla?" She looked back up at him and was trying to not cry. That would be embarrassing. She nodded and smiled weakly, "Yeah, I'd like that."

"That's great! How about I pick you up tonight around eight?" Emilla blushed, biting her bottom lip from the excitement, and nodded vigorously. As soon as they finished their coffees, Mathias held the door open for Emilla and they walked in the direction of her home. "Now I know where to pick you up!" He released a hearty laugh. Emilla couldn't help but laugh through the restrained tears that threatened to surface. What would Lukas think about these plans? He would lock her up forever in her bedroom. Instead of disclosing her plans to him, if she were questioned, she would sneak out into the night. She would just wear the same outfit, since it was super adorable.

She walked up the steps and reached for the door handle. She turned to wave goodbye at Mathias and he was still standing there. He waved back at her and then blew a kiss her way, which made her blush furiously and smile.

She walked into the house and it was eerily quiet. Hopefully they hadn't gone looking for her. She tiptoed back to the last bedroom in the back. The door was cracked so she quietly nudged it open. She let out a sigh of relief whenever she saw both of them. They were cuddled up in bed and fast asleep. She went back to her bedroom and looked at the clock. It was only about three-thirty. She groaned, she didn't want to wait. She glanced at her phone and groaned again, she hadn't even gotten his number. She collapsed into her bed; she had butterflies and was really excited.

"I guess a nap could help pass the time?" She pondered to herself, lifting up the covers before climbing into bed. She smiled to herself, thinking about this new guy she had just met. Sighing dreamily, she allowed sleep to dominate her and she snoozed for hours. It must have been evening by the time she woke up. Lukas and Vlad were hovering above her curled up body in bed. Blinking sleepily in confusion, she mumbled out, "what's wrong?"

"Are you feeling alright?" Lukas asked, "It's not like you to take naps." Emilla noted how Vlad had his arm possessively wrapped around Lukas. She was irritated for a moment, but then she remembered that she had a date and it made her feel better. She nodded, "Yeah, I feel fine. I was just tired I guess." Lukas looked at what she was wearing, "Why are you dressed like that?" She frowned, "Maybe because this is what you bought me to wear? I don't know. Sorry I wanted to wear clothes." Lukas pushed off her obvious attitude. "Well, we're going out on a date. So, here's money for a pizza or something." He dug a twenty out of his wallet and handed it to her. "I don't know when we'll be back but please stay safe and if you need me, I'll have my phone."  
>She nodded, trying to control the smile that was threatening to break out across her face. This made everything a whole lot easier. She checked the clock, it was only seven so she had some time still to get ready. She ushered them out the door and waved goodbye as they loaded up in the car and drove off. The second they were gone she closed the door and almost screamed "Yes!" She went back to the bathroom and started fixing her hair. She had a bit of a bed head from her nap.<p>

The hour flew by faster than expected and the knocks at the door sent her heart racing. "Coming!" She sang ecstatically as she scurried out of her room, through the living room, and up to the front door. She unlocked and swung it open in a rush with a grin on her face at the sight of her outstandingly handsome date.

* * *

><p>AN: Please leave us a review. We would really appreciate it! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Heat of the Moment

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Hetalia and the characters belong to Hidekazu Himaruya.

Enjoy! Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Hey." She said, almost dreamily. He had his hand behind his back and he smiled, "Hello!" He pulled his hand back from behind him and presented her with a bouquet of roses. She gasped in surprise, "For me?" He nodded, "Yep! For you." She pulled him inside for a moment, she had to get these in water. "I'll be right back!" She chirped happily, searching for something to put the flowers in. She knew they had several vases. Lukas got flowers constantly from Vlad. She smiled when she found one, she filled it with water and displayed it in her bedroom. They looked quite beautiful. She walked back into the living room where Mathias hadn't moved from his spot.<p>

"Are you ready?" She asked, giggling. He nodded, "I don't have to meet your dad or anything?" She shook her head, "Nope, it's just me." His eyes widened, "You live alone?" She shook her head, "Oh no, I live with my older brother and his boyfriend. But they aren't here so don't worry about it." She tugged him out the door, she was ready for this night to start. Their hands were latched and he started telling this story of what happened between when he dropped her off earlier and when he came to get her. She listened intently, gazing up at him. He had a really nice smile, and it was contagious. She hadn't smiled like this around someone in a long time.

"So, where would you like to go, beautiful?" He asked generously, placing his hand over hers while remaining focused on the road before him. She blushed at the nickname and the contact, "How about going out to eat and you can surprise me from there?" He nodded in agreement, switching on his blinker and driving for another ten minutes while sharing his comical stories. Emilla laughed at everything he told her and felt the happiness swell up in her heart. Already falling head over heels for this guy frightened her, yet relieved her that she would soon overcome her love towards Lukas. Mathias pulled into a vacant parking space, cut the ignition, opened and shut his door, and then walked around to open the door for his gorgeous date.

He offered his hand to her and she happily accepted it, allowing him to help her out of the car. She looked over at the restaurant. She didn't think she had ever been here before, but it smelled good from where she was standing. He led her inside and thankfully they were seated instantly, even though there were several parties sitting and waiting. When they got to their table, Mathias pulled the chair out for her and pushed her in before going to the other side and sitting down. Their waiter placed menus in front of them and asked them what they wanted to drink. Both of them just wanted water and the waiter nodded, saying he'd be back soon with those. She thumbed through the menu, from the looks of it, it just seemed like a fine steakhouse, which was alright with her. She didn't mind steak, but she was more focused on the seafood portion of the menu.

Mathias smiled at her, "So, what are you going to get?" She shrugged, "I don't know yet, I'm thinking seafood though..." He smiled, "I've had their lobster tail, it's really good." She found it on the menu and nodded, "That sounds good. What are you getting?" He laughed, "What I normally get when I come here. The ribeye." The waiter brought back their drinks and took their orders. As they waited, they talked about this and that, how Mathias worked most of the time, but always had the evenings off. He had been lucky enough to get to go to college, so he had a good job. She smiled and listened intently, adding things when she could. Then something caught the corner of her eye. She turned to look at it and breathed out almost worried, "You've got to be kidding me." Mathias turned to look where she was looking and he asked, "What's wrong?" She pointed to the two men sitting across the restaurant from them, whose lips were currently locked over the table. "That's my brother and his boyfriend." He looked, "Oh, hey, I know them! They go to the same club me and my friend go to sometimes." She nodded, "Yeah. That would be them. I hope they don't see us. My brother can be...overprotective." Mathias chuckled, "I don't think we'll have to worry about them, they look like they're a little caught up in something else to care about us sitting way over here." Emilla nodded; he was right. They were stuck in their own little world at the moment, and it looked like they had finished eating so they would be leaving soon anyways.

He grabbed her hands and cradled them in his own, "Emilla, I just have to say. You are definitely the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, and I am completely honored that you said yes to going out with me." She blushed brightly, his compliments making her feel bashful. "Thank you." She peeped out.

Lukas got up from the table that him and Vlad were sitting at, stating he was going to use the restroom before they left. Vlad nodded, grabbing his hand and pressing a kiss to it as he walked past him. He waited and gazed around the restaurant, this was a place he had always heard was good, but had never been to. His eyes looked about until they rested on Emilla, who was sitting at a table, holding hands with some guy.

Vlad about had a heart attack and quickly walked over to them. "Emilla?" He asked. She snapped her neck around to look at Vlad and she silently cursed. "Oh, hey Vlad, what's up?" He bent down, "What's up? What are you doing here?" She stared at him and motioned towards Mathias, "I'm on a date. Can't you see that. Mathias, this is Vlad, my brother's boyfriend." Mathias nodded, "It's nice to meet you." He let his eyes wander down the man as he was leaning over the table. He was handsome, but Emilla definitely took the cake looks-wise. "Emilla, if Lukas sees you, he will lose it." She nodded, "I know! That's why you have to make sure he doesn't see. Please!" He was taken aback at the pleading look in her eyes, "Please don't let him know I'm not at home, I really want this night to go good." Vlad stood up and chewed on his thumbnail, "Fine. But only because I want my night to go well too." Emilla was fine with that, "Thank you so much Vlad." He waved her off, "Don't mention it." As he walked away, he gave a slight nod to Mathias.

Emilla visibly relaxed once the couple had left the restaurant. That made Mathias feel a bit better. Her brother must be really overprotective to freak her out like that. He smiled and reached out to stroke her cheek, "See, it'll be fine." He smiled at her, "I'll take you somewhere really nice after we eat." She smiled back, "That sounds lovely." As soon as she said that, their waiter came back with their food and placed it in front of them, and the two of them started to eat.

They talked of everything that was general to things that were memories. "You're so perfect, Emilla," he cooed softly, reaching over to grab a few napkins. He cut a piece of the ribeye and slipped it past his lips, relishing the mouth watering taste. "Wow. This is amazing," he smiled after swallowing it and winked, "Just like you." Emilla's blush darkened at the flirtatious attitude towards her and nibbled on her seafood. "Mmmm, this is very delicious!" He laughed at the woman's face, which illuminated with appreciation.

He smiled at her, "I'm glad to hear it!" She cut off a small bite of the fish, and offered it to him, "Would you like to try it?" He nodded and opened his mouth like a baby bird. She stuck the fork in his mouth and he ate the bite off of it. She chuckled and asked, "Is it good?" He nodded, "Very! Would you like a bite of mine?" She nodded and opened her mouth as well. Mathias fed her a bite and she smiled, "That's a very tasty steak." The two of them finished their meal in peace, only sharing compliments and dreamy gazes from across the table. Emilla was enjoying herself immensely. No wonder her brother enjoyed going out on dates so much.  
>They finished and he paid for their meals. They walked out of the restaurant hand in hand and Mathias smiled at her, "I think you'll like where I'm taking you next."<p>

Overly excited for the surprise that Mathias was planning, she walked over to the passenger's side and went to open it, but he beat her to it. He opened it for her, smiling all the while. As soon as he shut the door firmly, he rounded to the other side and grinned at her once he started up the car. Sighing happily, he glanced over at her and scanned her perfect figure. The urge to kiss her was strong, however he decided to restrain himself and focused on backing out of the parking spot. "I'm excited," she admitted joyfully while clenching her fists in a jittery fashion. He nodded with a chuckle and turned onto a familiar road. Emilla arched an eyebrow as her house came into view. "Where are we going?" She whispered skeptically, noticing Lukas' car pulling into the driveway. Mathias laughed, "I don't want to anger your brother, so I'm dropping you off early so he doesn't worry." Tears started to gloss over her eyes as he parked a few yards away from the house. "Oh Emilla, please don't cry. I'm just trying to keep us both safe. You're important to me," he whispered the last part, leaning forward to press his lips against her pouting lips. He hugged her gingerly as she started to sob loudly, "I... I don't want to go home!" She didn't want to face Lukas and Vlad happily cuddling in front of her or deal with their lectures. Mathias pulled away from the hug with a regretful expression, "We will go on another date soon. I promise that we will more time together, but as for now," he stroked her cheek and brought her forward for another chaste kiss, "we need to take it slowly." Emilla sniffled, pushing her way out of the car. "Wait, Emilla!" He called out with his window rolling down. She ignored him, swaying her hips in an enticing fashion. A prolonged sigh escaped his lips and he turned into the neighbor's driveway and drove off. Like everyone in his past, he probably lost a truly perfect woman. A woman named Emilla. Now she was gone and he was left feeling despair.

She walked up to the house, just in time to meet Lukas and Vlad at the door. "What are you doing out?" Lukas asked instantly. Emilla shrugged, "I just went to go get something to eat." He frowned, "At night, alone? You haven't learned your lesson have you." She frowned, "I made it there and back safely didn't I? I think we should be glad for that." Vlad agreed with her, "She's safe and that's what matters." Lukas sighed and nodded, "I guess so. But you should be more careful. I don't want you hurt." She nodded, "Yes sir," and opened the front door to go inside the house. She didn't linger long and went back into her bedroom sadly, she wanted to know where Mathias had wanted to take her. But he probably just didn't like her anymore. He realized how hideous she was and wanted her out of his sight. She dropped her head into her hands and started to cry softly, not wanting any attention from her brother or anyone else.

Lukas felt compelled to talk with Emilla and excused himself from his affectionate boyfriend. "I'll be right back." Vlad bobbed his head once and shut his eyes from the exhaustion of their making out session.

The Norwegian strolled casually down the hall to check up on her well being. "Emilla?" He knocked on the door sternly, waited a few seconds, and entered without permission. She was too distracted from sulking under her covers to even notice another presence next to her bed. He climbed onto the bed cautiously, knowing fully well that any form of affection was prohibited.

He nudged her gently to get her attention. She sat up, shocked that she hadn't even noticed him enter. "What do you want?" She looked him up and down with distrustful eyes. "Just wanted to check up on you." She frowned and shrugged, "Well, here I am, and I'm fine." He nodded, not really knowing what to talk about. She went back to pouting, thinking that he'd just leave, but he continued to sit on the bed with her. "Can I help you?" She snapped, turning back towards him. "You seem upset Emilla. What's bothering you?" She scowled, "None of your business."

He furrowed his brows, pinching her chin between his thumb and forefinger. "I have every right to know what is wrong with you, Em." She could feel the tears forming in her eyes once again and regretfully released a choked sob. He searched her eyes, distinguishing a mixture of emotions except for happiness. He involuntarily leaned forward to place a kiss on her lips. The warmth of them drove him wild with desire and he deepened the kiss without her permission.

She whined against his lips and pushed him away, "What are you doing? Leave me alone." He nuzzled up against her and sighed softly, "I just want you to feel happy." She pouted, she was perfectly happy until he had ruined her night. "I am fine. You don't need to worry." To prove her point she gave him an obviously forced fake smile. Lukas stayed where he was sitting. He really liked being close to her. There was something overly comforting about being in her presence.

"Lukas, please st-" He muffled her words with his eager lips and wandering hands that grazed over her breasts and against her flat, slightly toned stomach. "I see you enjoy wearing the clothes I bought you?" Emilla blushed fiercely, attempting to push him away. "Don't push me away. We both know this is what you want." It was as if Lukas was under a spell suddenly and he yanked up her shirt and bra. Pulling her forward to a sitting position, he removed them in a hurry. He pushed her topless body back down against her bed and slide down to lick her hardening nipples. He nibbled on the right one as his hand gently massaged the other one.

She was struggling to push him away. "Stop, Lukas, please!" She didn't want this. She really didn't want this, not after the night she had had with Mathias. She kept pushing and struggling and telling him to stop. But eventually her pleas turned into soft moans with the occasional "no" and "stop" thrown in there as his hands worked their way down her body, leaving electrically charged trails in their wake.

Vlad sighed out and got up. Did he trust Lukas? He wanted to. He really wanted to. But, after everything that had happened so far, it wouldn't be wrong to check up on them. Or if something was really bothering Emilla, maybe he'd be able to help comfort her too. He slowly made his way down the hall and stopped in front of her door. He listened in, and frowned at what he could hear. He slowly opened the door and stepped inside the room, his suspicions confirmed. He crossed his arms and stood there as he watched Lukas feel up and kiss a topless Emilla. He tapped his foot and cleared his throat, alerting them of his presence. They turned and looked at him at the same time and both of their faces read the same thing: Terror.

Vlad narrowed his eyes at Lukas, "I thought we had a promise!" Lukas looked down at Emilla and jumped up, "V-Vlad I, I'm so sorry. I just...I didn't..." Vlad raised a hand to stop him. "You know, I don't want to hear it. You two figure out what you want and where you stand with one another and then come talk to me. I'm going out." With that he turned to leave the room and house, trying to hide his heartbreak as well as he could.

"Fuck!" Lukas cursed loudly down at Emilla's flushed face. She looked so pretty and breathtaking that he couldn't help but resume his previous ministrations on Emilla. "Lukas! St-Stop!" Did she really want him to stop? Honestly, this is what she wanted; Vlad and Lukas to break up, so she could have Lukas all to herself. She knew it was selfish, but she decided to indulge in the pleasure that he inflicted upon her. Emilla moaned out his name multiple times as he licked her neck and down to suck on her breasts. The moans gained him confidence and he kissed a trail down south and unbuttoned her short shorts with little difficulty. "Lukas..." She panted out in anticipation as he pulled off her shorts and then rubbed her through her panties. Smirking at the increase of wetness, he licked his lips and gazed into her eyes before pulling down her last article of clothing. Spreading her legs, he darted out his tongue to tease her sensitive clit.

She cried out, the attention he was giving her felt so good. It was everything she wanted. She had always been mystified by her attractive brother. She had had many dreams about him taking her to cloud nine, and now it was actually happening for the third time. She was happy. This made her happy. She loved being with her brother. And she was happy because for once he put her above his boyfriend.

Said boyfriend was sitting outside the house, cradling a smoking cigarette between his lips. Smoking had been his vice until he met Lukas. He promised him he'd quit. And he had, he hadn't smoked in several years. But he kept a pack, just in case there was a situation that caused him to feel the need for one again. Since Lukas had broken a promise to him, he didn't feel all that bad breaking one to him. He had also kind of hoped that Lukas would run out after him, but he never did. Vlad let out a shaky breath and extinguished the cigarette on the concrete under him. He stood up and straightened out his clothes. He turned to the house and shook his head. He made a huge mistake turning Emil into a girl. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and headed to the bar he always went to, maybe a few drinks would clear his mind.

Lukas had moved from eating her out to kissing and dry humping her. He was still clothed, so he pulled Emilla up to undress him. She popped all of the buttons of his shirt and pushed it off, letting her hands rest on his chest as she admired his body. He was a god compared to her. Her hands trailed down and she fumbled with the button, eventually getting it open. She unzipped his pants, his erection glaringly evident. Just looking at the bulge in his pants was making her blush a bright shade of crimson.

"Do you like what you see?" He asked teasingly, licked his lips, watched her nod, and pushed her back down to roll his clothed manhood against her weeping hole. They moaned simultaneously as the head slipped in a few centimeters, but the cloth remained a barrier. He no longer cared about impregnating his enchanting sister.

"Look at what you do to me," he pointed at his eight inch cock that begged to be released from the constricting boxer briefs. She struggled to remove the last article clothing on him, but it was awkward to do so in her position. "Lukas... I want you inside of me..." She wasn't thinking rationally and neither was he thinking straight. Both of them craved instant gratification. Lukas obliged willingly, pulling off his boxers, and purposely pushed in dangerously slow. He could feel her tightening around his head and that generated a pleased moan from him.

Vlad ordered a drink to drown away his gloom. He still couldn't believe that Lukas would fuck her after he promised her would not do it again. He was actually glad that he didn't propose to him. That would've been the biggest mistake in his life. As he down another drink, he acknowledge his buzzed state. It wasn't enough! He needed more to lose himself to nothingness. Five drinks later, he was feeling very affectionate to the bartender, who simply ignored him.

All of a sudden, someone approached him from behind and started to kiss along his neck.

He tensed up and turned to get a look at who was kissing him. He saw a man who was probably just as drunk as him, and he looked him up and down. He was familiar, he'd seen him somewhere before, but his foggy mind wasn't clicking about who he was. "Hey there sweets." The man slurred out with a sloppy flirtatious wink. Vlad snorted and then started to chuckle at the guy. The man smiled, he liked to make people laugh. "What's a guy like you doing in a place like this? You alone?" Vlad was still giggling, the alcohol having taken over his ability to stop. He nodded and took a deep breath, "Yeah. Just me here." That made the man give him a catlike grin, "Perfect. I'm alone too." He stuck out a hand, "M' name's Mathias." Vlad took his hand and shook it loosely, "Vlad." Mathias ordered another round of drinks for his new friend.

Lukas pushed in Emilla all the way and didn't move, the tightness of her vagina stimulating him without him even having to move. It wasn't stimulating enough for her though and she bucked her hips up, trying to get him to start pumping, "Lukas please-" He pulled out slowly and pressed in again, starting to build up a pleasurable momentum.

She wrapped her long legs around his midsection, considering he was larger compared to her petite body. Lukas started to thrust into her quickly, relishing the sensation and felt tingles shoot through his body. He released a choked moan and accidentally released earlier than expected inside of her without warning. Her tightness milked his seed and then it leaked out of her and trickling down her inner thigh. "Lukas!" She whined childishly, reaching down to rub herself, but he grabbed her wrist with a smirk. "I think that's my job," he leaned in to kiss her full on her parted mouth. While he kissed her passionately, he reached between their body and rubbed her clit in a counter-clockwise direction. She moaned loudly into the kiss as he applied more pressure to it and inserted two fingers inside of her slippery vagina. She broke the kiss by slamming her face against the pillow and cried out in pleasure as he continued to shove his fingers in and out of her at an expedited rhythm. He added another finger, provoking moans that increased in volume. "Lukas... Oh fuck...!" She breathed out harshly as she climbed up to her climax. She sensed the overwhelming tingles as he rubbed her clit and pumped his fingers in and out of her at the same time. Finally she screamed out as he came all over his fingers and panted out with a full-blown blush over her cheeks. Lukas breathed against her neck, collapsing on top of her body. He rolled to the side, grabbed her arm, and forced her naked body against his sweat coated body.

'I fucked up big time...' Lukas clutched his forehead in shame and glanced over at his dreamy looking sister. "Lukas, I love you..." He gulped, knowing that she meant as a lover. "Yeah, um... I'm sorry, Emilla. I messed up big time. I was so..." he stroked her cheek as soon as he watched the tears trickle down her cheeks. The mood was ruined and her heart shattered into a million pieces. "No, no, no. Please Lu-Lukas! Don't you want to be with me?" He wore an expression of indecision, kissed her once more, and pushed himself out of bed. Gathering his clothes from the floor, he bit his bottom lip with a crestfallen expression. "I can't be anything more than a brother. We can't do this anymore!"

She started to cry loudly, covering her body with the covers, and screamed, "I hate you!" Satisfied but guilty, Lukas stormed over to her and grabbed her by her shoulders. "Whatever happened between us in the past is not going to repeat itself. I can't, just can't do this. I have a boyfriend who loves me. I love him. I don't love you like that. Emilla, I wish you never changed into a girl." Emilla continued to cry like a baby and leaned forward to cry against his chest, but he disconnected himself from her and scurried out of the bedroom. He couldn't do this anymore. It was wrong and he wished Vlad had not changed Emil into a female. A woman who had the ability to seduce anyone she pleased. "I hate myself for being so foolish," he muttered, falling against his bed with a scowl.

Mathias was being overly sweet on Vlad, listening intently to every word he said. He reached up and tucked his strawberry blond fringe behind his ears, letting his hand linger around the man's neck. Vlad had talked passionately about something, accenting every word with a sparkle in his eyes. As much as Mathias was enjoying staring at Vlad, he was actually tired of him talking. He was commonly told that he talked too much, but this guy had him beat. He pulled him close and caught his lips in a heated kiss, shutting him up instantly. When they broke Vlad smirked at him, "I have a boyfriend you know." Mathias shrugged, "You aren't pushing me away." Their lips met again and the kiss became more needy as Vlad pulled him into his lap. Mathias was taller than him already, so he had to bend down to keep their lips connected. Vlad's sharp teeth grazed Mathias' lower lip and his mind instantly flooded with thoughts of Lukas as he realized what he was doing. It made his heart ache, and then angered him as he remembered how the one he love betrayed him so much.

Mathias' hands wandered down Vlad's back, tugging his tucked-in shirt up so his hands to graze his skin. Vlad did the same to Mathias, enjoying the rush this man was giving him. They were interrupted by the bartender breaking them up and telling them to go somewhere else if they were going to do that. Mathias smirked at him, "My place or yours?" Vlad pointed at him, "Your place." The two of them paid for their drinks and Mathias pulled him along.

Mathias would have driven, but now neither of them were in the right state to even drive. "Don't worry," Mathias said, nuzzling his face into the nook of Vlad's neck, "My apartment isn't far from here." They ditched the car and stumbled down the road, kissing and flirting all the way there.

Emilla's heart ached for relief as she curled into a ball. Numbness consumed her entire being. She couldn't believe that Lukas would fuck her passionately and then toss her aside like a piece of unwanted trash. Not knowing of any other alternatives for this situation, she stalked out of her bedroom completely naked. Lukas' semen started to dry around her private area and her inner thighs. Without knocking on his door, she swung the door open with a frown. "Emilla, I don't want to see you now."

"I want to see you though." She said softly, walking up to the bed and crawling on beside him. "I wanna talk to you." He glanced over at her and sighed, "Okay, we can talk." She looked down at her bare thighs, "Why don't you love me?"  
>"Emilla, I love you. You are my sister and I love you and care about you a lot. It's just, I couldn't be anything more than that." She looked at him with pleading eyes, "Then why? Why do you fuck me and then toss me aside right after? Why do you play with me like that?" Lukas shook his head, "I don't want to. I've never wanted to. But I just see you and I can't help myself. I want you and that's the only thing that registers in my head." He looked down at his own legs. "I really just want everything to go back to normal."<p>

Mathias led him up to his apartment and unlocked the door, he pulled Vlad in and shut the door behind him. Mathias pounced on him and pushed him towards a door, "This is my bedroom." He said in between their heated kisses. Vlad stumbled backwards and his back hit the wooden door, he groped the edge to find the door's handle and pushed it open, causing both of them to fall to the floor on top of one another. Mathias went to work pulling Vlad's shirt off and Vlad started taking Mathias' off. After their shirts were off, they went to work taking each other's belts off and Vlad grabbed Mathias' wrists. "By the way," Vlad breathed out, "I don't bottom."

Mathias raised a brow at this confession, "Oh, really? Well, we might have a problem, cuz' I don't bottom either." Vlad smirked, exposing his fangs, "I still stand by my standards."

Meanwhile, Emilla climbed on top of Lukas. He shook his head with a frown, "No. I said no." She pouted, clutching his shoulders. "Lukas, I want you closer to me." He shook his head at her pleads and pushed her away. "Can I at least spend the night with you? I can substitute for Vlad... in more than one way," she whispered the last part with underlying lust in her voice.

"Emilla, please stop." Now it was his turn to be asking her to cut it out while she ignored everything he said. She started pressing kisses to his jaw line, nipping and sucking at his skin. "Let me do this for you, Lukas." She purred in his ear. This sent a shudder down his spine and he tried to stand his ground. "I-I said stop."

"We'll see about that." Mathias chuckled as he worked Vlad's pants off and down his hips. He forcefully gripped the smaller man's length, making him hiss at him. Mathias smirked, he was going to enjoy fucking this guy into the floor.

"Emilla. No, I need to find my boyfriend." She glowered down at him as a surge of jealousy shot through her system. "He ran out on you and is probably cheating!" She cried out of anger, which resulted in Lukas yelling at her about Vlad never cheating on him.

Lukas knew Vlad, he knew he'd never dare do anything like that, no matter how upset Vlad could be at him. He knew that Vlad was as loyal as could be. That just made Lukas feel worse. Here he was going behind his back, but he kept giving him more chances to prove himself loyal. He was worried that those chances would run out though. She frowned and told him to call him. He did just that, only to have Vlad's phone start ringing from the dresser. He had left his phone here. Lukas hung up and said, "I need to go find him." Emilla let out a frustrated grunt and pulled him back to the bed. "He'll come back when he wants to Lukas, you know he will." She pinned him to the mattress and cooed softly, "Now, let me take care of you for once."

Vlad sat up once his boxers had been worked down his sides enough to expose his erection. He reached over to do the same to Mathias, and he leaned close enough to him to latch his lips to the Dane's neck. Mathias was pumping him, and the feeling was uncomfortable for Vlad. It was still sending pleasured sparks up his spine, but it was dry and rough.

He was used to Lukas' soft, feminine hands and his always lubricated mouth. Mathias was rougher compared to his boyfriend. His boyfriend who cheated on him with his own sister. Just the though made his blood boil, but the Dane distracted him with a lingering kiss.

"Emilla! Stop, damn it!" Lukas protested as his sexy sister groped her own breasts and moaned as she massaged her nipples until they hardened just like Lukas' growing erection. Not even half an hour ago did they have sex and Emilla was craving more. Emilla masturbating before his dark violet-blue eyes turned him on in a flash. She teased him, hovering over his erection with a smirk dancing on her lips. He bucked his hips forcefully upwards, managing to impale her in a swift motion. He bent forward to grab her hips, but she shoved him back against the bed, "No. I'm in charge." He furrowed his brows, trying to somehow pull out of her tightening vagina. "We can't do this, Emilla!" She forced his penis that was buried in her to travel deeper. By now, she had taken about six inches of him with a pleasured yet pained expression. The warmth, texture, and wetness inside of her almost pushed him over the edge.

Mathias pulled away from him and pressed a finger up against Vlad's mouth. "No way in hell." Vlad said, turning his face away. He said it earlier, he was not going submissive, not for this guy. If Lukas wanted to try it, he'd be all for it, but this guy was just a one night stand. Vlad reached up and pressed on Mathias' lips with his finger and smirked. Mathias playfully snapped at the fingers and shook his head, "You don't understand. I don't bottom, _ever_." Vlad shrugged, "Then I guess neither of us are getting what we want tonight."

Emilla took the rest of him in next, it was kind of painful, and the initial hit had made her see white. She let herself get used to the new position and feelings before starting to move. She moved slowly, a little unsure of how fast to go. An encouraging moan from Lukas was all she needed to know to pick up her speed. He reached around her and squeezed her ass, making her gasp in surprise. She smirked down at him and bent down to press a kiss to his lips.

As she kissed him passionately on the lips, she bounced up and down in erotic movements. His hands groped her breasts and he tweaked her rock hard pink nipples, enjoying the gasp that she let out. She backed away to ride him properly, moaning in unison with Lukas. Searching for her g-spot, she continually slammed his penis against it. She choked out a deafening moan, eyes rolling back in ultimate satisfaction, and breathed out incoherent words. Lukas was far from cumming inside of her, but she was like the Energizer bunny. Personally, that is one of the greatest things that Emilla appreciated since transforming into a female. The freedom to have multiple orgasms and to not have to suffer through a recharge period.

Mathias huffed out and swiftly pinned Vlad down. This dominance would not make Vlad submit to Mathias. He was adamant about being the pitcher. "Too bad," Vlad laughed as he forced Mathias off of him. He collected his clothing and hiccuped as he clad himself again. "What? What?" He repeated in shock at Vlad dressing and leaving his apartment. "I told you that I don't bottom." Mathias cursed under his breath, clutching his forehead as the headache made its appearance. "Damn... Two in one day? I must be losing my game or something."

After the front door slammed shut, Mathias dozed off to sleep and Vlad wandered around aimlessly. He needed to return home to his boyfriend. Perhaps cuddle after making up. One thing he knew for sure was to not disclose what happened earlier to Lukas. He would flip shit if he found out about the little affair between him and the Dane. The house came into view and he clumsily unlocked the front door. He shut it softly and tip toed over to his bedroom. He wanted to surprise Lukas with kisses and cuddles.

He pushed the door open slowly and about shrieked at what he saw. He was still pretty tipsy and this scene absolutely infuriated him. Emilla and Lukas froze, both staring at Vlad who was using the door frame to steady himself so he didn't fall over.

* * *

><p>AN: Please leave us a review. We would really appreciate it! :)


End file.
